Fate can fix the Heartstrings
by Haynee93
Summary: Grief changes you, grief from loss even more so. Marinette needs something stimulating to remind her she is still alive- something a gorgeous green eyed stranger offers her during a business party. Along with her liveliness, her memory had also seemingly diminished, how could she have not recognised her teen crush- before she agreed to sneak away from the party with him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so just a pre warning…this story contains mature themes so if that kind of thing doesn't interest you then consider yourselves warned **** For those of you who still wish to read on I hope you enjoy and hope you will be willing to take the time to post your thoughts/follow/favourite etc- thanks!**

A single droplet fell from her nose. No one would know it was a teardrop that had run down her face, the surrounding rain camouflaged it, not that anyone would see anyway.

The graveyard was deserted aside from a lone young woman, stood in a tight black dress and blazer jacket. She had not bothered to bring her coat, nor did she care that the umbrella had fallen from her hand and blown away into a nearby tree.

The rain that fell from the grey sky had already soaked her dark hair; she did not care. In this moment there were no pitying eyes, no onlookers but most of all- there were no overbearing friends who wanted her to move on.

Here, all alone, Marinette could allow herself to grieve all that she had lost. In the last year she had remained strong, she had continued to work, smile and live. Today was the one day she would allow tears to fall. Today she would allow her composure to crumble before she returned to her life- pretending that all was well.

A beep from her phone told her that it was time to return to reality, the notification from her phone was her assistant, reminding her that she still had a meeting to prepare for.

Marinette crouched over the headstone whilst hugging herself tightly, it was time. Placing two fingers on her mouth she gently kissed them before pressing the kiss firmly onto the name in the beautiful white stone. Through the last of her tears she whispered, "goodbye Luka, happy almost anniversary".

The keys landed loudly with a _clunk_ after being thrown carelessly in the bowl as she slammed the door behind her. Dishevelled and Wet hair was sticking to her face, which was becoming annoying, so was the blazer that was sticking uncomfortably to her shoulders- as well as the water that had seeped into her heels.

Ready for a shower to wash away the tear and make-up stains on her cheeks, Marinette peeled her damp dress off and kicked her shoes away from her.

The warm water ran over her numb face and it stung against the soreness of her red and puffy eyes. She wiped away fresh tears that were burning in her eyes once again- what was it about water that pried into her sorrow?

Splashing around her feet, it seemingly echoed the sad tune that her heart was always playing; but was often ignored by Marinette, while she buried it deep within.

A single whimper escaped her as she lowered her forehead on to the cold tiles, which sent a flicker of life throughout her as she jumped from the shock. It was strange how lifeless she felt, the only time she was reminded that she was still living was in moments like these when something fierce stimulated her senses.

For a moment she eyed a nearby razor, immediately dismissing the idea before it could even fully surface "no, you're stronger than that Marinette!"

Hastily, she ended her shower and with a final glance towards her razor she shuddered and snatched it up, before throwing it into the bathroom bin to prevent any temptation.

Having quickly dressed into some baggy joggers and an old T shirt, Marinette sat down at her desk eager to finish up her sketches for the start of next week's meetings.

It was going to be a long week for her, most days she would work from her home/studio. However, she was to attend a weeklong conference in which she would meet the next team behind their upcoming project.

"Shit! Oh Shit! Is that really the time!" Falling asleep on her work was typical, she would often sleep where she worked and worked where she slept because the small, yet luxurious apartment was covered in her work- it was all she had left.

She had meant to wake up early, apply a generous amount of makeup to cover up her cried-out eyes and to find an outfit that allowed no one to doubt that she was a fashion designer.

What she had in fact left herself with, was enough time to dress in something passable, apply enough make up to possibly cover the dark circles around her eyes and to grab a coffee from the nearest café to guzzle down in her car.

"Oh I'm so sorry Fran, I meant to get here earlier!" Fran was young, only 19 but she was dependable and enthusiastic. Kindly, she smiled and handed Marinette a folder.

"It's ok Marinette you're only 5 minutes late, also I received your email and I have your portfolio here ready to go" Marinette handed her the remaining paper cup with a wink "thanks Fran- you're a life saver! Here I'm sorry if it's a little cold!"

They made their way into the conference room; a young man handed her a flyer that was full of pictures of the conference's attendees and their names. This was of no concern to Marinette, she need only present her designs for the project.

There were too many people under one roof for her liking. All of them were seated around a large polished table facing towards one large screen that was showing a slide show. It was boring.

Marinette's attention failed her as soon as the first speaker started. She had already made a paper aeroplane out of the flyer with the name and faces on- though it was now under the foot of some unknown guy, who was dressed beyond his years- possibly someone from the marketing team.

Having dropped and lost her source of entertainment, Marinette had now opted to staring into space whilst twiddling her pencil in her fingers, however they had only settled on thin air for a short time. Her eyes were drawn into some green eyes sat opposite her, green eyes- that were also on her.

Marinette swallowed hard. There was no doubt she had caught eye contact with one of the most gloriously handsome guys she had ever seen! His golden hair was styled perfectly, and something told her that he was not one of the guys from marketing, accounting or anything to do with the boring side of things- surely, he was one of the models?

Marinette's eyes dashed to the floor in search of her discarded flyer- she wanted to see if he was on it and what his name was. Her paper plane was no longer in sight, with a small shake of her head she forced her eyes onto the screen- avoiding the mesmerising emeralds that were still burning on her skin.

The one man whose name she did know stood; Marcus was the one who had organised the conference. He proudly announced that the slide show was over and that the bar was open for drinks and food.

Amongst the murmurs of appreciation, Marinette snorted quietly. She knew this was the main reason they had all assembled; an open bar and free food. Business mingling was not something she was in the mood for and so she sat on one of the stools at the bar and accepted a glass of wine.

"I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who was bored in there" Turning her head, Marinette found herself looking into the same green eyes that had captured her attention in the conference.

Failing to supress a small sigh, she shrugged her shoulders indifferently "there was no reason for me to be here, but yes its boring, I'm losing my mind" with a devilish grin he leant in "I know a way to liven it up for you- interested?"

_Was he serious? _Wordlessly, he held out his hand- which Marinette eyed curiously, before turning her gaze onto him. How long had it been since she last looked someone in the eye? All this time she had been avoiding eye contact- she knew it would give away the pain she was feeling inside.

The distance she had built between herself and others was in order to allow her to maintain her composure- yet here was an opportunity. There was a god like creature before her who was offering her some un-attached fun, she didn't know his name and he, no doubt, didn't know hers- perfect for stimulating her senses without any emotions, the kind of stimulus she needed to remind her she was still alive!

Downing the last of her drink, she pulled an empty smile before grabbing his hand and leading him to the conference room.

There was a moment of silence as he pulled down the lock on the door before turning his strong, sexy and gloriously gorgeous eyes onto Marinette.

Taking hold of her face as he lowered his lips onto hers, he stared intently into her eyes. Could he see her pain? Gently teasing her cheeks with light kisses, she wondered if he could he taste her tears?

No. This man knew nothing of her pain- that is what made him perfect. She needed someone to reach out to her in the darkness and show her the light.

Throwing her head back as his lips lowered on to her neck, Marinette moaned against his nipping. With ease, he lifted her onto the desk as his hand ran up her thigh. Her deep purple dress scrunched at the top of her legs while his hands pulled at the lace that made up her underwear.

Unable to take their time- knowing that the conference was to resume in a short while, they skipped all foreplay as he pulled the lustful and hungry vixen into position.

Her eyes never left his as he thrusted into her, but she never guessed that he had already noted the pain in them- though seeing beyond that he knew there was also a deep and unrelenting hunger for something to reignite her senses, he had no doubt that she needed this.

As though to confirm his suspicions, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer with arms around his neck. Strong fingers were digging so deep into her waist it hurt, but somehow the pain wasn't unpleasant- it was hot.

Quickly discovering just how much she enjoyed rough sex, he picked her up from the desk and slammed her into the wall behind them sensing the oncoming orgasm approaching at record speed, while fingers clung desperately onto his hair and her desperate cries were muffled by his neck.

Not because he was fearful that they might be discovered, rather that he wanted to feel her moans, he silenced her cries in an intensely satisfying kiss to end their climax.

Large, blue eyes stared at him in wonder as he set her back down. Both breathing heavily and breathlessly- unable to speak through their silent amazement.

Marinette crashed back down to earth as reality sank in, _did that really happen? _Unable to look at the stranger in the eye, she silently dressed herself with haste before proceeding to leave the room.

"Hey! Wait! I don't even know your name!" Marinette shook her head at him with the same empty smile as before "it doesn't matter, you don't need it!"

All he could do was watch incredulously as she escaped his gasp and ran from the room. Sweeping a hand through his hair, he exhaled with a grin "wow…I did not expect that!"


	2. Chapter 2

Grief changes you, grief from loss even more so. Marinette's heart was still exploding against her chest as she hurried into the girl's restroom, still unable to believe what she had just done!

With unsteady hands she pushed against the cubicle door, before quickly locking herself in. Slumping against the back of the door and sliding to the floor, she stifled her pained cries. Marinette had lost it.

Guilt. The pain she felt was guilt, she had been unfaithful to Luka, worse still she _liked _it! Through a large exhale of breath, she shook her head. No, she hadn't been unfaithful. Luka was gone, she had no Fiancé- she was single.

Sinful thoughts clawed their way to the forefront of her mind. She hadn't just liked the sex- it was _mind-blowing!_

The buzzing of her phone reminded her just where she was- and what she had yet to do. Fran had been calling her frantically but was now resorting to texts- Marinette was 10 minutes late.

Finally joining the others in the conference room, she rushed to her seat. Keeping her eyes fixed on the screen and anywhere but the green eyes- that were still following her every move.

"I apologise for my lateness Marcus, I…" with a kind smile, he nodded "its ok! you're here just in time, are you ready Marinette?" Nodding her head slowly, she rose to her feet and opened her portfolio.

This was the only part she was to contribute to the meetings- but Fran could have easily taken over for her. Showing the different sketches and scrap materials that were to give life to her ideas- she could do that in her sleep!

During her presentation, Marinette's eyes caught with each of the others- she needed to know how well her ideas were being received. It was with relief she could see nods of approval, and intrigued faces- all except one.

The green eyes she had saved for last, yet she had not expected to see such a frown buried above them. Did he not like her work?

She returned to her seat and unwittingly caught eye contact with him once again- the crease was still deeply imbedded in his forehead- _seriously what was his problem?!_

Finally, it was over. Marinette was desperate to escape and pretend that nothing had ever happened.

Grabbing her jacket and bag, she made her way to the car park- not expecting to have a companion "can I help you?" A slight chuckle sounded from behind her "as I recall you already did- are you really Marinette Dupain- Cheng?"

Irritation was quickly setting in as she raked her keys from her bag- once again avoiding eye contact "uh-huh. Happy now? You know my name" she had expected her coldness to send him on his way, however when he remained rooted to the spot, she turned her head towards him.

He did not look annoyed, on the contrary; he was clearly amused "listen Marinette- do you want to go get a coffee or something? I need to explain…" the image of his creased forehead in her presentation flashed across her mind.

Unable to hold her tongue, Marinette cut across him "do you always fuck people you have just met at business meetings?" He was clearly taken aback, however he recovered promptly as he retorted with a grin "do you?"

Shaking her head, Marinette sighed "touché" how could she argue with that?

He laughed nervously as he ran his hand through his hair "I'm really screwing this up, please Marinette- don't tell me you don't recognise me?"

Unable to stop the harsh snort of amusement that escaped her as she sat in the driver's seat, she rolled her eyes "of course I do, we fucked less than 3 hours ago- see ya tomorrow!"

Dripping with smugness as she watched his figure grow smaller in the side view mirror, Marinette chuckled playfully to herself _poor guy he made her climax harder than she had ever in her life, but she could only reward him with disdain and sarcasm_.

Nights were the hardest. Laying alone in a bed he should have been sharing with her. Marinette had never felt so lonely in her life. A loud sigh escaped her as she gave up on the idea of sleep.

Why did she always end up alone? Her small fingers trailed along the dust that had accumulated over the tiny box she had held onto for nearly 10 years. It was all she had left from her days as Ladybug.

Even now she wondered if it had all been a dream, being Lady bug, having superpowers…and her beloved partner. Ignoring the lump in her throat as she opened the dusty box, Marinette held up a small piece of paper to her face.

She had read the words over and over in the past, it was only when Luka had proposed, she finally stop reading it- despite having it committed to memory word by word.

It had all ended so unexpectedly.

_"Cat Noir, you wanted to see me?" Something was wrong, Ladybug was certain. Cat Noir was devoid of his usual flirtatious self; however, his eyes were sincere as he pulled her into a tight embrace "I'm leaving, Hawkmoth left us a message- he surrenders. There will be no more Akuma victims, we are no longer needed. Tonight, I will return my miraculous to master Fu and tomorrow, I will be gone!"_

_He knelt on one knee, taking her hand in his "bugaboo, this is goodbye…for now at least" Ladybug watched with wide eyes as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and the hand that held hers retreated; leaving behind a small piece of folded paper…_

Marinette sniffled back her tears from the painful flashback, she never heard from her partner again- or Hawkmoth. Something about it all irritated her, she carried on in her role alone until she was forced to accept that both her Partner- and Hawkmoth were gone.

But it had been anti-climactic, 3 years she fought by Cat Noir's side against Hawkmoth…yet she never discovered his identity or defeated him!

Her eyes turned back to the now aged and crumpled piece of paper in her hands, if what the paper said was true…she may finally have the answers she wanted in 6 days.

Once more she read the note through silent tears;

_By tomorrow I shall be gone,_

_Our battle is over- though still not yet won,_

_My dearest Bugaboo, _

_This is my wish;_

_One day- I guess 10 years from now,_

_Upon my return, _

_I promise- should you agree,_

_That yours alone- I forever will be,_

_Along with my heart I offer only to you;_

_My real identity._

Cat Noir didn't state a place to meet, he didn't have to. She always knew where he would be waiting for her- if he even remembered.

Marinette often wondered whether he would remember, or if she would even be there to greet the person under Cat Noir's mask- if by some miracle he hadn't forgotten.

Over the years her answer had changed often- having Luka in her life had made her think that if she did meet him, it would only be to discover his identity- and gain answers regarding what really happened with Hawkmoth.

But now… she was alone, alone enough to wonder if Cat Noir could fix her broken heart. Why did she avoid his confessions in the first place?

Her heart skipped half a beat as bright green eyes stared back into her soul. Adrien. She loved another boy back then, before he too left- around the same time!

Had that been why the sexy stranger enthralled her so much? His green eyes had looked so like the first boy she loved, maybe she subconsciously wanted to revisit her past in order to find a new future?

Luka had always said that each person had a song in their heart, he said that heartstrings were just like guitar strings that played your own tune. When someone was broken hearted it was because their strings had snapped.

Fate had brought her someone who helped her forget her own broken heart for a moment, and now Marinette wondered; could fate help fix her broken Heartstrings?

Forcing herself back to the present, Marinette tightly held the note in her hand as she returned to her bed. She wiped her eyes against her pillow as she stuffed the note under it- without letting go.

Her mind wandered back to the guy from the meeting, his lips had felt so perfect against hers- not to mention the overwhelmingly good sex.

Marinette clenched her thighs together tightly as her sinful thoughts awoke her lust. Still unable to sleep- having become overly hot and bothered, her mind settled on the intense gaze from his green eyes as he slid in and out of her against the desk…then the wall!

Without pausing to think, she lowered her hand to where her desire was flowing from. Desperately wishing it was his hand to be touching her instead of her own, she began grinding away against her own fingers.

The climax that soon followed was enjoyable, yet somehow unsatisfying. How could anything compare to what he had given her that day?

There was only one thing to do; she needed to slip away with him again tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

"That's more like it!" Having set her alarm to an earlier time, Marinette was glad to not have to rush for day two of the conference. What else they could possibly cover over the remaining course of the week, that they hadn't covered yesterday was beyond her!

Not that she was as opposed to it today like she had been yesterday; today she would be going only so that she could meet the green-eyed model- who she had enjoyed sinfully, shameless sex with the day before.

Marinette didn't even know his name. She didn't want to know either. Simply keeping him as the green-eyed stranger only added further excitement to the situation- all of which was making her feel more alive then she had felt in a long while.

Twirling in front of the mirror, she admired her dress appreciatively. It was one of her own creations and had been buried in the wardrobe for far too long! Smart enough for a business meeting- yet daring enough to catch a certain pair of eyes!

Fran had not expected Marinette to be on time, and so Marinette had arrived before her, _perfect! _She could take the day off- mostly because she had earnt it, but also because she didn't need Fran fretting around her all day!

Despite being early, Marinette was surprised to see that she was not the first to arrive. Once she had parked her car, she noted that the green- eyed model was loitering around the entrance – as though waiting for someone.

"Morning- are you ok?" Why was he looking so jittery this morning? Was something up? In his hands there was two paper cups- one of which he held out with a nervous smile towards Marinette "well…I was waiting for you actually, coffee?"

Before he could say anything else, Marinette took both cups from his grasp and threw them into the nearby bin smiling coyly "No thanks…come with me!" Her hand wrapped around his wrist, as she firmly led him into the outer storage room.

He didn't struggle, but nor did he hold any of the mischievousness that had occupied his face during their hot encounter. Knowing that they had at least half an hour before anyone was due to arrive, Marinette was impatient to have her way with him.

He opened his mouth to say something but was immediately silenced when he was forcefully pushed against the wall as Marinette pressed her mouth to his, even through his silence, she could sense his internal battle through his hesitation. Quickly, she stepped back ignoring the growing embarrassment in her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…I will pay you back for the coffee…I uh, I shouldn't have assumed that you would want to…you know?" Strangely enough, he didn't seem mad- only amused. Taking a single step towards her, a gentle smile radiated his gorgeous face.

Sweeping back a lock of her hair, he murmured "that's the Marinette I remember!" Standing in a daze as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, she listened as he then leaned into her ear and whispered "I never said I didn't want to" he winked playfully before picking up his bag and, just as Marinette had done moments before, taking her hand to follow him.

Excitement had rapidly built inside her, however it soon popped like an overstretched balloon, when he led her into the conference room and simply took a seat. Shortly after, many of the others began to enter the room, shuffling papers and sipping coffee.

Realising that she would have to endure 2 hours of the boring meeting, before she could even talk to him again, made her feel rather irritated and somewhat restless!

Marcus rose to his feet and welcomed everyone back before he started to go through the morning's schedule. Once again Marinette failed to see why she was needed- or even half of the people who were there, though Marcus had already explained that it was his belief that everyone should have a chance to see what was going on behind the scenes and to have an opportunity to contribute.

Marcus had only made it past the first slide on his presentation, before Marinette became aware of a hand resting on her upper thigh. Turing her head to where he was sat, his eyes were looking at the screen- but there was a slight grin to his mouth.

Trying to hide her delight- and nervousness, as his hand slid down her leg and under her dress, Marinette's eyes also fixed onto the screen- though she had no idea what it said! Her attention was on his hand- and what it was doing.

He hadn't moved her pants; he was stroking the top of the material that covered her sweet spot. A Single finger was pressing against her hard enough to make her want to thrust her hips into his touch, but gentle enough so that she felt slightly teased.

The temptation to look his way was clawing away at her, but she knew the fun was in not getting caught, and so she kept her face stoic and her eyes forward- until she heard him clear his throat, _he was about to join in the discussions?!_

His finger hooked under her pants and pulled them to the side so that he could finally attain direct contact, his other hand was resting on his face as though deep in thought. Marcus smiled his way "yes Mr Agreste? You had something to add?"

_Agreste? _With overly large and somewhat accusing eyes, Marinette's head swiftly turned in his direction _holy fuck! _His eyes turned on her for a slight second with familiar mischief in them before he turned away again.

"Yes, perhaps it would be an idea to add a day in the previously mentioned schedule for the models to have one on one's with Marinette, her design ideas are incredible but if you consider that each model is an individual with their own style, it gives them character too- you know, makes them identifiable with purchasers"

Marcus nodded seemingly happy with this idea and began to scribble down notes on a piece of paper "interesting, you mean that they could suggest their own amendments to help it fit their own unique tastes?"

He chuckled in response with a slight shake of the head "not amendments, I simply mean that some items of fashion can be worn in more than one way- most wear a tie around their neck- though I have known people tie them around their waists, for example."

Marinette's legs were starting to clamp shut as she felt his maintained, delicious torture spread a warmth in her lower region- she was about to orgasm at a table where there were at least 20 others, by no other than Adrien Agreste!

"What do you think Marinette?" _Shit! _Adrien was grinning devilishly as 20 or so pairs of eyes fell upon her- along with his stunningly green ones, as she was about to climax! Panic stricken, she attempted to push his hand away, but his resistance held firm and she knew he was going to really do this!

"Oh…I uh…sounds good?" She had barely managed to whisper the last part as the intense pleasure washed though her from sweet release.

Gripping the table in front on her, and discreetly biting down on the end of her pencil, was all she could do to somehow maintain composure.

When his hand moved away, Marinette was filled with a varying range of emotions and it was overwhelming. Before realising what she was doing, she rose to her feet shakily, stammering nervously to the others "sorry…I need to go- I'm not feeling well!"

Though clearly taken aback, Marcus simply nodded once and smiled reassuringly "very well Marinette, you head home- I can email you the rest of the slides" without even stopping to look at Adrien, she scampered from the room with her head bent low.

Sitting in her parked car was all she could do for now; her mind had gone into overdrive and she didn't feel like she could apply her focus to driving for now. It was only a few minutes later that she spotted Adrien jogging towards her car with his bag over his shoulder.

He opened the door with a smile "move over- I'm driving" she considered questioning how he managed to escape the meeting, but she realised that there were more burning questions. She slid into the passenger's seat and allowed him to take control "where to?"

For now, Marinette was only speaking in order to direct him to her place, while she managed to condense her thousands of questions into a few more pressing ones. He grinned as his hands gripped the steering wheel of her rather new vehicle "nice ride! Jaguar F-type convertible, right?"

Failing to suppress a grin she shrugged slightly "I know it's a convertible…but I couldn't tell you anything else-I don't really speak car, I just bought which ever one looked nice" the red colour had also attracted her to it- reminding her of a certain kwamii friend she could no longer see.

Things only got more awkward as she led him into her place. It was luxurious and clean; however, she hadn't fully unpacked the boxes from her move- nor had she de-cluttered her work sketches! She hadn't anticipated bringing a guest back.

It was frustrating, she had a million things she wanted to say and yet the only thing they had managed to discuss was her new car!

Quickly, she swept up paper and pencils from the sofa so that Adrien could sit down and, without even asking him if he wanted a drink, she rushed into the kitchen and turned the kettle on regardless.

"wow, that's a gorgeous house!" _Shit! _She hadn't sent the paperwork! Adrien had apparently followed her into the kitchen, but he had caught sight of her documents and sales brochure regarding the sale of her previous house!

"yeah…I'm in the process of selling it" Adrien hadn't missed the drop in her tone as she hastily threw the papers into a drawer "did you live there…like alone?"

She knew why he was asking that, even on the one picture they could see in the paperwork, it was clearly a large family house- complete with a white picket fence. This was a topic she wanted, at all costs, to avoid!

Looking at him properly for the first time since she had found out he was Adrien, Marinette wondered how she had missed it! Sure, his hair was shorter, and his jaw line was sculpted more sharply- he even had some slight stubble! But through all of that she could still see Adrien- once one of her closest friends, and her teen crush!

Teen Crush. When he had left, she had told herself she didn't love him and it was just a crush so that she could spare her heart, it was this lie that had allowed herself to move on and get with Luka.

Yes, it _had _been a lie. What she felt for Adrien was stronger than simply a crush, nothing made that clearer to her, then seeing him here and now in front of her- nearly 10 years later, and still feeling her legs turn to jelly and her stomach do backflips just from his presence.

Tears prickled her eyes once again, so she hastily turned away from him in order to hide them, but he was not fooled. Placing his finger on her chin, he gently rose it to see directly into her eyes- that were now shimmering in the corners, as more teardrops formed there.

With a small shake of her head, she whispered painfully "no, it wasn't alone!"


	4. Chapter 4

_It wasn't alone. _Marinette hugged herself with a weak smile as she blinked away at the sadness that was pooling in her eyes.

"Luka…he and I were engaged; we had moved into that house so that we could get married and start a family" her voice was quiet and scarcely audible over the steam escaping the kettle.

Adrien was starting to piece everything together now, news of Luka's death had reached him while he was abroad- Luka had become a well-known musician after all "I see, Luka kept his engagement quiet to avoid all the paparazzi and such I assume?"

Marinette's knuckles had turned white from gripping the counter tightly as she nodded, once again avoiding eye contact "yes, we agreed to keep our private life…private. I didn't want to be raising children in front of cameras and constant scrutiny…but he went abroad with his friend the week before our wedding, and…"

Unable to continue the sentence as her voice cracked, Marinette's head hung low as she recalled the painful memories. Adrien didn't need her to continue, he knew the rest. Luka and one of his fellow band members had been violently mugged and left for dead- Luka had died in the hospital hours later though his friend had escaped with minor injuries.

It was the first time she had spoke aloud about Luka's death and, strangely, a small weight had been lifted, though now she felt something aside from her grief- embarrassment.

Feeling the heat rush to her cheeks, Marinette suddenly, became rather flustered "sorry, it's weird for me to be telling you all this when we…you know?"

The glint of mischief had returned to his eyes along with a slight grin as he retorted "to use your terminology; fucked?"

Waving her hands madly, Marinette knocked the nearby cup off the side as she started stammering madly and tripping over her words "Well, I…uh you know? I never normally sleep with people I have just met…I guess we hadn't just met so that's ok…but I didn't know it was you!"

It was hard to not laugh at her, because this was the same Marinette he remembered with fondness "It's ok, I understand. You have been through a lot and grief makes you do crazy things" folding her arms, Marinette's eyes challengingly flashed at Adrien "what's your excuse then? Let's not forget, it was you, who approached me at the bar."

She almost missed the shadow that appeared in his face; however, it was so fleeting, she wondered if she could have imagined it.

But the shadow _had _been real, Adrien's mind had filled with dark images of his mother in a glass coffin and of his father's true nature.

None of which he could ever tell Marinette of course, he could only tell Lady Bug- if she even turned up and hadn't forgotten. 10 years was a long time after all, but it had been necessary.

Sensing that she was still awaiting an answer, Adrien laughed and ran his hand awkwardly through his hair "I have no real excuse, I don't make a habit of sleeping with strangers either, something about you caught my eye at a boring business event and I guess I thought it would spice it up. When I found out that you were Marinette though, I felt… conflicted"

Marinette recalled the deep frown on his face during her presentation, realising it must have just been because he found out who she was.

Sitting down on the nearby breakfast bar, he continued "You were a close friend of mine and so what I had originally intended to be a onetime thing, became slightly complicated- especially since sex with you blew my mind!"

A delicate pink tinge appeared on Marinette's face as she considered this revelation- Adrien thought that sex with her _blew his mind?!_

Marinette had only 1 more question for Adrien, she knew the rest would figure itself out eventually "I know your dad dragged you away for your work and that was why you had to leave…but you never contacted any of us- not even Nino, but your back now nearly 10 years later- are you staying?"

Watching in keen interest as he once again ran his hand through his golden hair, Marinette noted that this was something he seemed to do when he was either thinking deeply- or possibly when he was nervous.

"I'm sorry I didn't contact any of you, really, it was hard on me too. I can't say much else, other than you know what a hard ass my dad was- still is in fact. As for whether I'm staying…that depends; you see, I actually came back for a reason, and depending on how my business goes… I hope to stay"

Marinette figured he meant their work; she was a designer in her own right- however she had been hired to help in the project, that was being run by a well-known company. A company that ultimately, was now owned by Gabriel Agreste- Adrien's father. It therefore made sense, that Adrien would be a part of it and she vaguely wondered why she hadn't made the distinction before now.

Despite the fact Marinette's questions had been answered it seemed Adrien still had one of his own "so where does this leave us Marinette? I wonder, this is probably why people do the promiscuous sex with nameless strangers; to avoid this conversation?"

She considered her feelings, she wasn't capable of a relationship right now- it was still too soon after Luka, though there was no denying that the thought of no more sex with Adrien was a depressing notion.

It was Marinette's turn to allow her eyes to light up with gleeful mischief as she shrugged her shoulders "my advice is that we don't label it and don't think about it! If we happen to enjoy some more mind-blowing sex- so be it. I think it may just be the fun we both need in our lives right now- no seriousness!"

So, she had basically just suggested they be friends with benefits? It seemed like the easy solution after all.

Adrien jumped down from his perch and closed in on her with a twinkle in his eyes "mind-blowing? I see, I think you may be right- it is most definitely the fun we need!"

In that moment, she didn't care they were in the kitchen, nor did she care that it was only the late afternoon. She wanted to relive the same pleasure Adrien had given her yesterday- the same pleasure that had her touching herself only last night as she became desperate to feel his touch again-the same touch that had breathed life back into her pained heart.

Seemingly following her line of thought, Adrien carelessly swept away the contents on the breakfast bar, before he lifted Marinette on to it- while kissing her lips hungrily.

Taking joy in the fact they didn't need to rush this time; they began to slowly undress the other- until both were gloriously naked!

Taking a step back to admire the view of Marinette, completely naked while resting back on her elbows on the bar, Adrien's eyes screamed out his approval as they intently bore into hers.

With a gentle hand, he pulled her leg over his shoulder as he seated himself on the stool in front of her - never letting his eye contact falter.

Taking advantage of their free time, he slowly ran his lips up the inside of her thigh- leaving soft kisses here and there.

He hadn't even reached anywhere remotely intimate, before Marinette was pleading with him to stop the torment. Chuckling slightly, he proceeded to lick her ever so gently around the most sensitive area, relishing the wetness from her arousal.

Dark hair was trailing down the lower parts on her back, as she threw her head back in response to the pleasure his tongue was sending directly to her sweet spot.

Adrien's hand caressed her breast as he carried on sucking and licking- whilst admiring the small twitches and reactions her body was rewarding him with in response.

Deciding he had brought her close enough to the edge now, he rose from his seat- pulling her into him and wrapping her legs around his waist. He had taken his time with the foreplay, however, now he had no interest in stretching things out any longer- he needed to once again see her beautiful face and all its reactions while she orgasmed for him.

Wishing for a better position, Adrien grasped her legs and turned them away from him- so that she was now resting with only her elbows on the bar, with one leg resting on the stool- enabling better access. Though he refused to let her face away so that he could retain sight of her face

Thrusting into someone from behind allowed for a nice view; her body was arched in front of him as she pushed her hips towards him to match his rhythm. This new position was enough to bring them both to a fast climax- Adrien grinned as he pulled away from her behind, noting that this sex had far surpassed their previous encounter…meaning it was beyond 'mind-blowing'

"Hmmm that _was _fun" giggled Marinette as she picked her underwear up from the cold kitchen floor.

Listening to her laughter made Adrien feel happy, it may have been 10 years since he had last seen her- but she was still his friend and he knew only too well the pain from losing a loved one.

Knowing he had a hand in helping ease some of Marinette's pain, meant it had been worth coming back- regardless of whether Lady Bug showed up or not.

Though he did wonder why his 'beneficial' friendship with Marinette wasn't making him more confused regarding his feelings towards Lady bug- but he soon realised that it was because he wasn't holding on to the naïve idea that- even if she did turn up, she would want him.

Lady bug had always told him she was in love with someone else, even Adrien knew, that in the 10 years they had spent apart, she had most likely moved on and got a big house, fancy husband and a baby or two!

He had written that poem as a 17-year-old; in love with the romantic idea he could return after the 10 years was up and his lady would be waiting for him- with open arms!

Now, he simply wanted to know the real identity of the woman he had fallen in love with and fought alongside of for 3 years.

Lady Bug was the real reason behind his promiscuous sex; he had told Marinette that he hadn't made a habit of sleeping around, that wasn't 100 percent true.

How could he tell her that it had all been to distract him from the hole in his chest- that always and forever would belong to his bugaboo?

It was true that he had long ago accepted that he would never fall in love again and that Lady bug wouldn't be his.

But in order to feed his naturally unsatisfied lust- he had taken to sleeping with strangers- the more interesting the sex was- the more he was distracted from the ladybug sized hole in his heart!

Marinette's reasoning for accepting his offer in the first place was probably similar.

Having agreed to him using her shower before returning home, Adrien left her en-suite and sat on the edge of her bed as he towel-dried his hair. He grinned as he looked around the messy bed- she had apparently not made it this morning.

Seeing the perfect outline of where she slept in the bed offered him more insight to her life- and the pain she was feeling as it was clear that she had slept in the foetal position- possibly suggesting she was crying?

The sudden image of her curled up, alone, in this huge bed crying herself to sleep, formed an uncomfortable lump in Adrien's throat.

He eyed a crumpled piece of paper, sticking out from under the pillow- she had apparently fallen asleep holding onto it under the pillow.

He was tempted to read it out of curiosity- however he resisted the temptation- muttering under his breath "curiosity killed the cat- or at least this cat would be killed by Marinette, if she caught me!"

**Hi! So I want to thank everyone so so much for the reviews and favourites/ follows etc! I love the support and also I love the encouragement I feel each time I read a new review!**

**I fully intend for this to be a fun story but I hope that the sad bits are entertaining too. Everyone in the world has their own sadness and pain and at times it can be lonely- so I think having someone who can relate can sometimes make you feel less alone. **

**Any ways, I am trying to keep the gap between chapters short and my best motivation to promptly publish the next chapter comes from all of you! So please keep leaving me your comments and bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette had been in the process of tidying up her living space, however hearing her bedroom door open and close, made her raise her head- and drop the pile of papers in her hand.

Adrien had emerged from his shower, but he was only half dressed- he had no shirt on! Faded blue jeans were covering his lower half, but the top button hadn't been fastened so they hung in such a way that Marinette's eyes could see that the groves of his hips formed a perfect V shape.

Combined with his towel- dried-still-slightly- wet- hair, Adrien proved he could really pull off any look no matter how casual it was.

A nervous chuckle escaped his mouth while he lifted his arm to once again run his hand through his hair- as he did so, Marinette found herself gazing into each of the perfect planes of muscle that became even clearer with his upheld arm.

"I'm sorry to ask this; I'm such a clutz and it seems I sat down on my shirt after I got out of the shower- would you mind if I dried it?" Well that explained his lack of shirt- Marinette had almost considered that he simply wanted to seduce her, it would have worked too!

"Of course! Its no problem at all!" Having some time to kill before his shirt was dried, Adrien sat down to watch TV as Marinette poured herself into her sketch book. Somehow, he was finding her more interesting than the film that was currently playing.

She was relaxed. Her sofa was a large corner sofa and she was sat crossed legged in the very corner with her hair in a messy bun and skin-tight pyjamas. Adrien placed his chin to his raised knee and watched her in fascination with a tilted head and a warm smile.

Somehow, the image of her outline in the bed had stuck with him. The image of her curled-up crying was clawing away at his heart- but seeing her in this calm and relaxed state- despite being in his company, was reassuring that she would be ok!

Her eyes looked up to meet his, noting that he had been watching her with a smile that also warmed his eyes "what is it? She giggled slightly.

His eyes closed as he slightly shook his head and responded "nothing much- it's just weird to see you working like this. You technically do the same work as my dad but he's always uptight about his work. He would always stand and concentrate like his life depended on it"

Though the room was only lit slightly by the glow of her work lamp, he could see a faint tinge in her cheeks "I guess nothing about this looks professional huh? Maybe I should take a leaf out of your father's book"

Quickly shaking his head, Adrien lowered his leg and sat back "no- I think you should keep using your own 'leaves' remember what I said earlier about models being individuals with their own styles?"

Marinette nodded- trying to only recall his words and not what he had been doing to her in that time.

"The same is true for the designers too. Your work is incredible because it is all you. Your unique style has earned a name for itself and people can now recognise it as yours, would you mind if I watch you a little longer?"

He shuffled closer to her, once she nodded her head. Almost too naturally, Adrien placed an arm around the back of the sofa as she laid her back against his chest with her knees to her chest and nose back in her notebook.

Peace, this is what peace felt like; doing something so normal as hanging out with someone while dressed down and relaxed. Adrien had never been able to relax like this under his father's roof.

They sat there for hours more; Marinette drawing and mumbling to herself while Adrien watched over her shoulder while she was laid against him. It was comfortable and warm- so much so that Adrien's eyes began to droop, before allowing sleep to overcome him.

When he woke up, it was from the rapid hammering against the front door. Light was shining in through the windows and Marinette was curled up in his arms- fast asleep with her sketches scattered around her.

Carefully, Adrien lowered her head onto the pillow and snuck out from under her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, before answering the door.

"Finally! We were all starting to get…worried? Oh! I'm sorry! This…this _is _37a right?" It may have been 10 years but there was no mistaking that this was Alya.

Unabashed, her eyes stared at Adrien's bare torso to his messy bed hair "Alya? Hi! I take it you are here to see Marinette?"

She nodded silently before Adrien led her inside to where Marinette was sleeping. Adrien went to gently wake up her up as Alya hung awkwardly in the doorway.

"Good morning, sorry, I should get going- and you have some company" Marinette rubbed her eyes as she sat up with a large stretch "ok- no problem. I hung your shirt on my bedroom door. See you at work?"

Alya remained silent with raised eyebrows as Adrien fetched his coat and keys, before pecking Marinette on the cheek and waving goodbye.

When he had gone, Alya finally stepped towards Marinette- who was busy picking up her work "erm…woah! Who the hell is _that?! _Fran has been texting me nonstop because she said you weren't picking up- no wonder! You had a sleep over with Mr tall, blonde and fucking sexy!?"

Reading the signs of an impending girl talk from Alya, Marinette turned the kettle on and opened the coffee jar "it's a long story Alya… I take it you don't recognise him?"

Alya shook her head "definitely not- I would definitely recognise that piece of ass!" Failing to stifle her snigger, Marinette grinned over the top of her coffee cup "well…that ass was actually Adrien, so you apparently didn't 'recognise that piece of ass!"

It was with amusement that Marinette watched the cup slip from Alya's hands "Adrien?! As in Adrien _Agreste?! OKAY wooooooweeeeeeeeeee I need details!" _

She followed Marinette into her room while she hastily changed for work "later Alya, I'm horrendously late" she pecked Alya's cheek as she shoved her arm into the sleeve of her coat "let yourself out after you clean up your mess okay? I promise you will have your scoop later- we can have a girls movie night"

Thankfully, Marcus explained that the meeting had been cancelled due to technical faults. They were welcome to stay for business mingling and refreshments- however this did not appeal to Marinette. She was tired beyond belief.

It wasn't unusual for her to fall asleep on her work though she hadn't expected to fall asleep on Adrien. His deep breathing against her neck had made her realise he had fallen asleep and, in his slumber, his arms had enclosed her within them- it had been so amazing and comfortable to be snuggled in his embrace, she also fell asleep.

From this though, she had slept soundly- reminding her body just how much sleep it had managed to endure without.

When she approached her car ready to head home, Adrien was there- apparently waiting for her once again "hi...erm, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep last night!" Marinette shrugged her shoulders with a shy smile "its ok- I'm sorry for falling asleep on you"

"Hey, don't apologise for that! By the way, are you busy later? I wondered if you wouldn't mind helping me out, I'm back in my old place- but there's dust sheets everywhere- under a heap of dust, I thought if I perhaps treated you to dinner at my place you wouldn't mind giving me a hand with my room? There aren't any maids because I'm not sure yet if I will be staying"

Marinette wanted nothing more than to go and have dinner with Adrien- though she had already made other plans "actually…I am supposed to have a movie night with Alya"

Standing in a short and awkward silence, Adrien shrugged his shoulders with an excited smile emerging "bring her along- is she still with Nino?! There's plenty of room at my place we can have a sleep over…again!"

Nodding with enthusiasm as she climbed into her car, Marinette already had her phone out to call Alya "That sounds like fun! Oh and yes… Alya and Nino got married like 3 years ago so no doubt she will bring him along too. I will run home first for a few essentials- what time shall I come?"

Adrien leaned in with his twinkling eyes as he whispered "as fast as you can!" His hand held onto hers as he placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles- once he pulled his hand back, there was a scrap piece of paper in her hand- his phone number.

Her stomach twisted from the slight deja-vu, but she quickly recovered when he once again kissed her cheek goodbye "see you later, Marinette"


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, hell _yes! _Movie night double date? Sounds awesome right?" Marinette rolled her eyes at Alya, who was currently squealing in delight down the phone "Alya, it's not a double date. Adrien and I aren't dating. We're just…"

She had to stop this conversation- she had been the one to tell Adrien they wouldn't put a label on their relationship, and to not overthink it! A loud sigh sounded from down the phone.

"Listen, Marinette…I- uh, you know; Luka is gone. You _are_ allowed to move on- he would want you to be happy" silence followed while Marinette stared blankly ahead before finally responding- more curtly than she had intended "I know Alya, I will see you later okay?"

Letting her phone drop into her lap as the call ended, Marinette threw her head forward on to the steering wheel of her car. Luka was gone. Did Alya really think Marinette didn't know that?

Did she think Marinette couldn't sense his absence in her life? Whenever she saw a house with a stupid white picket fence, when one of his band's songs came on the radio… or when she was forced to sleep alone- she was painfully all too aware that Luka was gone.

Alya's words were pushed into the back of her mind- nothing would be allowed to ruin tonight. She had dreamed of a scenario like this when she had been 17 and it may have taken 10 years, but it was finally happening! Excitement now coursing through her, Marinette's foot hit the pedal on her shiny new convertible- listening to the content noises it was making as she finally allowed it to hit the higher speeds than she would normally permit herself.

"I thought you said this place was dusty?! It's immaculate!" Adrien shrugged casually as he offered to take her coat "like I would really ask you to come clean for me- that was just an excuse to get you here. You like helping people and I figured you wouldn't turn me down if it was to help me out"

The wink that he pulled playfully after, simply melted all her annoyance away. With a roll of her eyes she giggled cheerfully "I wouldn't have turned you down- besides, lying isn't what good boys do!"

Adrien's eyes seemed to gleam as he leaned in and whispered into her ear "neither is fucking you in the middle of a business party…I never said I was a good boy!"

With his warm breath tickling her neck and the close proximity between them, Marinette could feel Goosebumps prickle her skin in sheer excitement.

"Nino and Alya will be here for 8.30 and Pizza is ordered for 9, let's get this party started!" She nodded enthusiastically while following Adrien through the large house. She had expected to follow him to his room but, instead, turned right to follow the hallway down to a part Marinette had never visited before.

"Holy Shit! Is this a mini cinema?! Wow!" The room was lined in deep red velvet and was windowless, though instead of your typical pull-down seats there were a few large sofas facing a gigantic cinema screen- it was incredible!

Adrien watched bemused, as Marinette wondered around the room full of awe "yeah, I never had chance to bring any of my friends here back then…I'm glad we can do it now though"

Silence fell between them as their eyes locked on the other, knowing they still had 40 minutes until Alya and Nino arrived meant they had time for _other things. _

Bravely, Marinette stepped quietly towards Adrien, who was still stood in the doorway, and entwined her fingers into his- with fire in her eyes.

Seeing Marinette's assertive side, as she pushed Adrien down and straddled him, was causing a conflict within him- he was strangely delighted because it was hot beyond belief, however it was battling with the desire to take that control back from her so he could enact his lustful torture.

"Turn around for me" with a quick nod she turned away so that her behind was pointing in his direction. Once again, to Adrien's pleasant surprise, she was wearing a dress- and being in the position she was, he could see her intimate curves through the lace of her underwear.

His fingers brushed her thighs while they pulled the lacy material down over her hips. Standing only to unhook the pants from her ankles, Marinette resumed her position. Once again revelling under his skilful tongue and determined to not be outdone, Marinette unzipped Adrien's jeans and allowed him to spring free.

Knowing that he had performed his fair share of torture on her meant that she was adamant to do the same! Her tongue lightly danced over his tip continuously, until she felt a slight spank direct to her behind.

Beaming in amusement as she turned her face towards him, she fluttered her eyelashes innocently "problem Mr Agreste?" His fingers rubbed against her in place of his tongue so he could respond "why yes actually- it isn't nice to tease you know?"

Marinette's eyes were sparkling in mischief with a slight grin "I never said I was nice!" Despite her playful words, her mouth enveloped him gently before she started to suck. When his mouth returned to her sweet spot, a moan escaped her lips, the muffled groan vibrated down him, making him eager to please her more- just so he could feel her vibrating mouth on him again.

A ringing tune sounded through the room causing Adrien to throw his head back in disbelief "that's the stupidly high-tech door-bell, Nino and Alya must be here! Damn, those guys are early!"

Adrien left the room to greet the guests while Marinette straightened herself out. She patted her hair and ran her finger under her eyes to catch any running makeup, but something was missing; it was her pants!

She scrambled onto her hands and knees in search of them, however she failed to see them anywhere! By the time Adrien returned, she still hadn't found them! _What if Alya or Nino found them later? She would die from embarrassment! _

"Did you lose something Marinette?" Adrien was blinking innocently with a straight face- though something told her he was less than innocent- he said he wasn't a good boy Afterall! _Yes well, Marinette had told him she wasn't nice! And two can play at that game!_

"Nope all fine, what shall we do until food arrives?" Adrien and Nino nodded at one another with boyish grins as they revealed the gaming console from Nino's backpack "loser has to pay for booze later!" Nino grinned as he began plugging it into the overly large screen.

Marinette squealed excitedly as she picked up one of the controllers "you're on! Hope you brought your wallet Nino!" Adrien sat beside Marinette on one sofa that was next to the one Alya and Nino had settled into, though while the boys discussed which game to try out first, Alya leaned in with a wide smile.

"You promised girl; I want _all _the juicy details later when the guys are trashed okay?!" Despite nodding in agreement, Marinette had no intention of letting Adrien get drunk. Her plans with him had ended early upon her best friends' early arrival, and now she was feeling pent up. Later on, she would finish what she and Adrien had started.

Okay…so no plan is perfect. Alya had lost almost every game except 2- presumably winning those due to her opponent being her pitying husband, therefore she was the one to drive to the 24-hour store. Alya had made no complaints though, this meant she had control over what alcohol they were all going to consume- seeing as her plan was to get the guys stupidly drunk, she chose an array of spirits and shots!

A few drinking games later, the four of them were sat in a circle on the floor laughing as Nino took his first go at drunk jenga. Gently, he managed to free the block- though this one wasn't blank 'take 2 shots with the person to your right' shrugging with a smile Marinette picked up one of the shot glasses "guess that's me, bottoms up"

Adrien had been the one to make the tower fall, meaning that as his forfeit for losing the game, he had to drink a shot that was balanced on Marinettes back while she was crouched on all fours, without any use of his hands.

Laughing hysterically as he spilled the shot all over her as the glass hung from his teeth, Marinette crumpled to the floor- laughing even harder when he started sucking the liquid away from her dress.

Seeing that Alya only had eyes for Nino in her drunken state, Adrien offered to show them to the guest room and a short while later he reappeared in the doorway with a large grin.

His hand lowered into his side pockets, when he pulled them out, he started twirling Marinette's pants around his index finger "do you want them back? You will need to follow me if you do" Marinette's laughter bounced from the walls as she chased him out of the room and up the stairs.

Every now and then, he would turn back to her and hold them high above his head- waving them like a flag, as she jumped madly below him. He would then resume his escape once again laughing harder than he had been before.

Eventually, Marinette corned him in his room. Or at least she had thought so at first, but the sound of the door closing behind her made her realise she had fallen into his trap.

Adrien was stood concealed in the shadows in the corner of his room, before he started taking deliberately slow steps towards her "I considered showing you to a guest room like a good boy…but then I remembered- I'm not good"

Shaking her head in mock disbelief, Marinette folded her arms with a grin "so you just assume I will sleep in here with you right?" His voice was almost purring as he lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the bed "oh my sweet Marinette…I never said anything about sleeping!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Come back inside sweetie, dinner is nearly ready" Marinette smiled blissfully as the young girl toddled towards the house in her tiny shoes and floaty summer dress, she was beautiful. Running towards her with her arms held out high, she jumped into Marinette's embrace with a contagious giggle "Mama, look! Look! Dada is back!"

The perfect little wooden white gate swung open; her husband hurried over to them with a dazzling smile "there's my two lovely ladies! Come give Dada a big hug princess!"

Marinette looked deep into the face of the man she loved whole heartedly, yet strangely, she could not focus on it- though some how she knew it was Luka…no, that wasn't right. It was Adrien wasn't it? Maybe not. Why couldn't she see who it was?

Opening her eyes against the darkness, Marinette blinked away tears as reality returned to her. The house was sold. The child was never meant to be- nor was her husband. The empty pain of loneliness was now mercilessly tearing at her heart.

Not even stopping to consider her surroundings, Marinette curled into a ball and stuffed her knuckles into her mouth as she began to wail loudly. This was now normal; dreams of her would-be life haunted her nightly. Each time it happened, Marinette was forced to face the truth yet again- like it was the first time she had been told her fiancé was dead.

Though this time she had forgotten one other thing- she was not alone. Strong arms enveloped her protectively- pulling her into them.

Adrien sat her in his lap and stroked her hair gently while comforting her with shushing noises and her sobs were stifled by his chest as he held on to her tightly.

"It's ok Marinette, I'm here, I'm here! Everything will be fine" her slightly trembling arms wrapped around his waist as she lowered her head onto his shoulder.

Thinking about how amazing it was to be held by someone again allowed her to finally calm down. Despite her despair, she couldn't help but notice the faint smell of shower gel that lingered on his skin and just how warm his shoulder was.

Pulling away slowly as she wiped her eyes, awkward giggles escaped her "I'm sorry, you must think I'm such a baby waking up crying like that!" Adrien quickly shook his head while his hand gently stroked the trail that had been left by her tears.

"Not at all! Did you have a bad dream?" Once again avoiding eye contact, she closed her eyes while she recalled the wonderful yet equally anguishing dream "No. It was wonderful, I just wish it could be real"

Hazarding a guess as to what it could have been about, he leaned in so that his forehead touched hers with a smile "It still can be! Don't give up Marinette- ever!" He lowered his head as he considered his own words.

'_Don't give up' like he had done with Ladybug. Had he given up though? He had still returned after all- there must have still been a small part of him that was hoping he could still claim her for himself._

With slightly hopeful eyes she looked up at him with a small smile "do you think so? Do you think I can really have it one day?" He lifted her chin then placed a tender kiss on her lips "I'm certain you can" laying back, he gently pulled her to him and held her in his arms lovingly, before whispering to himself "_I hope I can have it one day too!"_

"Good morning" Adrien was grinning in her direction as she groaned and pulled the covers over her head "not really! I feel like I have barely slept, its pissing it down outside and to top it all of we have stinking work!"

Adrien smirked widely in her direction "actually…I got a call earlier. The rest of the conference has been rescheduled to next week, apparently the bad weather has made it difficult for people to make it here- one of the rivers nearby has flooded the main road and there have been a few power cuts too"

Unable to believe her luck, Marinette's arms threw back against the pillow above her head as she cried to the ceiling "Yessssss! This is awesome!"

With pleasant surprise, she watched as Adrien pulled the covers back before standing and walking over to his dresser. The sight of his perfectly sculpted behind and the muscles in his back were glorious indeed!

He pulled on some off-white cotton bottoms with an elastic waist- showing off his perfect V once again "shall we go down for breakfast?"

Nodding eagerly, she too jumped from the huge bed before sitting down again with a slight groan "I left my bag downstairs!" Adrien shrugged his shoulders and threw her a T-shirt from out of his drawers "no bother you can wear that for now"

It was long enough to reach her thighs and slightly baggy, but better yet it smelled just like Adrien. Trying to ignore the alarm of just how creepy she was acting, when Adrien wasn't looking in her direction, she slyly pulled the shirt to her nose and breathed in his scent with a smile.

"Morning girl, morning Adrien…dya wanna do a girl a favour and go see if you have any luck in trying to wake up my lazy husband? I give up!" He nodded with a laugh before leaving the kitchen once again "sure thing Alya, help yourself to breakfast and coffee!"

Once he was out of sight, Alya's face quickly resembled the Cheshire cat as she observed Marinette "spill the beans quickly…judging by the fact you're wearing his shirt I doubt you had your own guest room! You totally _fucked _Adrien Agreste!"

Rushing over to her and hastily covering her mouth, Marinette looked over her shoulders to see that no one had entered the kitchen "voice down! Jeez! And what if I did? You were the one who said I should move on"

Alya's hands flew up in front of her mock defensively "hey, I never said it was a bad thing…at least _one _of us got some. Nino and I were so drunk we fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow…that's married life for you"

With a sigh she poured out some coffee "well unfortunately I need to bounce soon; work and all that. We should do this again soon though- it was a blast!"

"Morning babe, coffee still hot?" Alya rolled her eyes at Nino and passed him a cup with a peck to his cheek "here- hurry up, we have work!"

Nino muttered into Adrien's ear with a grin, however Marinette still overheard 'I'm not the one who takes all morning to get ready' she too chuckled along with them.

"Do you think they will get back safely? The roads are so wet!" Adrien closed the door against the rain and nodded his head reassuringly "I'm sure they will be fine- Alya is driving and she's sensible after-all"

Marinette held her elbow shyly "ok, well just give me a moment to grab my bag then I can get ready and head back too" she had began to walk up the stairs but Adrien rushed forward and grabbed her wrist "you don't have to go you know! I mean you could stay a while longer if you wanted to?"

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach; _he wanted her to stay? They had no work and the weather was dreadful- would it hurt? _

They headed back to his room and climbed back into bed "why don't we watch a movie again? Don't worry nothing scary" once again she was laid in his arms simply appreciating the human contact.

Images of the night before were playing over and over in Marinette's mind, Sex in Adrien's bed and the feel of his skin against hers then him consoling her after her dream. She could still smell his scent on the bedsheets, but now that she laid her head against the pillow, she could also smell her own perfume.

Oddly, this pleased her; she imagined him going to bed later and catching scent of her smell- would his mind be focussing on her absence? Would his hands wander in response? The thought of Adrien masturbating over her caused a sudden warmth to her face.

She allowed Adrien to press play on the film and return to the bed, she laid against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. For a few moments they engaged in idle chit chat about work and the night before-but Marinette's mind was elsewhere.

Adrien watched wide eyed as she climbed onto him and lowered her face to his- carefully pressing her mouth against his lips. He needed no further persuasion, he grabbed the bottom of the shirt and yanked it over her head before proceeding to remove his own remaining clothing.

Fingers held onto her waist while Marinette was lowered onto her back. Adrien's hand gripped the back of her leg so that he could pull it over his hip- to his surprise she lifted her other leg and wrapped them around him tightly.

Marinette chuckled as she realised how dark it was outside, Adrien had prepared dinner and brought it to his room- they had literally spent the entire day in bed. With a grin, Adrien laid on his side and watched Marinette finish her food "making love all day and night really works up an appetite doesn't it?"

He laid back and sighed contentedly- unaware of the horror on Marinette's face. She dropped her fork and pushed her plate away- suddenly feeling a little sick.

_Making love? Yes…they had made love. What she was doing here and now was proof that it wasn't just fucking. She was sat in his bed, eating his food and wearing his shirt. They hadn't been apart for scarcely a minute since they had reunited!_

She briefly wondered when it had stopped being a simple fuck and turned into something more, but she had no answer. She had always loved Adrien; she now realised that sex was never going to be just sex- she would always feel something underneath it all- did Adrien feel the same?

Feeling the depth of her feelings for him hit her like a ton of bricks, Marinette remembered her dream husband- she couldn't decide if it had been Adrien or Luka!

Overwhelming confusion swept over her in an instant, making her jump to her feet. Grabbing wildly at her clothes, she began dressing at an alarming rate "sorry…I have to go. I need to get back home quickly…sorry"

Things had taken a downward turn so quickly; Adrien had barely got chance to say goodbye as she fled from his room. Minutes later he could see her red car racing down the road through the ever-pouring rain.

He stared at the spot where she had been laid until a short while ago and felt deep regret, he had to go after her!

Only sparing time to change as hastily as Marinette had, Adrien ran to his car and drove as fast as he felt would be safe in these treacherous conditions.

He didn't have to wonder why she fled- he knew. Just like he had in that moment- she must have realised the extent of her feelings and panicked. He knew she must have felt the same confusion and conflict within her about Luka as he felt about Ladybug.

The last thing he wanted was to scare her away! He really hoped he could fix this- and fast!

An unpleasant felling settled in the pit of his stomach as he noted tyre marks against the road ahead of him amd slowing down, he prayed that it was all his imagination as his eyes narrowed through the darkness ahead.

The feeling intensified as he spied a stationary red car in front of him, almost falling out of his car as he scrambled out of his seat, he screamed out "Shit! Shit! Marinette, please be ok!"

The red car was a wreck, but it looked better in comparison to the injured woman inside! He fell to his knees and sobbed while struggling with the handle. It was stuck in place.

He hadn't brought his phone and the road was empty, trying to keep his cool while he found a solution- he desperately held on to hope that Marinette was only unconscious, he could not allow himself to consider the alternative.

When all hope seemed lost, Adrien spied something hovering nearby- how could there be a butterfly out in this rain? His eyes stared at it gravely "please…help!" silently, it flew away.

Sirens sounded in the distance a short while later as the emergency services rushed to aid them. Adrien lowered his head helplessly as Marinette was carried into the ambulance on a stretcher- in bad shape but miraculously, she was alive!

For the first time in forever- he was glad that his father was Hawkmoth. Though he did wonder why the butterfly was there; considering he had retired as Hawkmoth the day Adrien returned his miraculous!


	8. Chapter 8

"Adrien honey, why don't you go home and rest; you have been here for 2 days now" rubbing his eyes sleepily, Adrien smiled at Mrs Dupain Cheng in gratitude "its ok, I promise I will go in just a little while okay?"

Marinette's father placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and nodded "very well, thank you for watching over her all this time. Sabine and I have to go back now, but if her condition changes please let us know!"

Alya nodded in their direction as she sat on the end of Marinette's bed "sure thing! You can count on us, see you later" when they had left the room Alya raised her eyebrows at Adrien, he glanced over to her with a slight frown "What? Is there something you want to say?"

A small sigh escaped her lips and her shoulders fell slightly "sorry, I just…I want to know what's going on. Its been like a week since you came back and I could already see such a difference in Marinette…things seemed to be going so well. Why would she flee from your place like that? They said that from the marks left on the road and the damage to the car, they could determine that she had to be going at a high speed for it to leave that kind of damage!"

Adrien didn't want to discuss this with Alya- not until Marinette had woken up and he had chance to talk with her first. For now, he simply shook his head "not yet Alya, I can't talk about it now" he didn't have to look in her direction to know she was scrutinising him- he didn't care!

He looked at his watch before standing up and grabbing his coat, without looking at Alya he bent over Marinette and kissed her forehead gently, whispering into her ear "sorry, I have to go take care of something. I will be back soon!"

Offering a warm smile in Alya's direction he opened the door "just know this Alya, I have no intention of hurting her- I want her to be happy. Please watch over her while I am gone" he went to leave but Alya ran to the door and tugged on his collar "where are you going? Marinette needs you!"

Adrien's head lowered; he knew he was been selfish, but he had waited 10 years for this. He didn't know if Lady bug would show, but it was something he had to do- he had to tell her the truth! "I know Alya, I have to go now so that I can be here for her, I can't do it while my head isn't straight!"

The small fingers on his collar let go as she sighed behind him "that makes no sense, but I will trust you- just remember; she's been through enough!" Alya didn't need to tell him the depth of Marinette's despair- he had seen first-hand just how much pain she was enduring!

"I have no idea how long this will take- but I will be back" conflict was resonating through him once again as he left the room; his grief for Marientte was at war with the excitement for his hopes of finally seeing the woman behind his partners mask- all of which was also behind his conflicting feelings for the two woman!

The rain had finally stopped as he reached the same spot his 17-year-old self, had told Ladybug he was leaving 10 years prior. 10 minutes had passed; he took a nearby seat reassuring himself that she would come.

20 minutes in, and his heart was pounding uncomfortably against his chest _would she come? _Even as 30 minutes came and went, he retained a small amount of hope that she would still show!

He remained glued to the spot stubbornly refusing to believe that she wasn't coming, she was now an hour late- but surely, she could have simply been held up.

Despite the late hour, there were occasional people who passed by and each time a young woman approached, Adrien would jump to his feet and watch in bitter disappointment as she simply walked past him with no interest.

One hour and forty-eight minutes. Adrien had waited for one hour and forty-eight minutes, how much longer would he wait until he was satisfied that she wasn't coming? With a heavy heart, he stood up and shook his head with a thin smile, _at least now he knew it was time to move on also- just as his Lad…just as Lady bug had. _

His feet were dragging against the pavement as the rain began to fall once again- though it was lighter than before. He could not escape the feeling that he had been a fool all of this time- a fool who was chasing the dream of a naïve 17 year old who believed the girl he loved, who repeatedly told him she loved someone else, would be here waiting for him 10 years later!

Unsure whether the rain was playing tricks on his ears, he paused for a moment. The splashing sound of feet rapidly running against the wet ground reached his ears, unwilling to allow his hopes to be crushed again, Adrien carried on walking without turning back.

The Splashing had stopped, but now he could hear someone calling from way behind him, he tried to ignore the floating feeling of hope that was swelling in his chest- he knew the pin would soon follow to deflate it.

Then he heard it. Even in the rain it was unmistakeable they were calling for him- no they were shouting for Cat Noir?!

His feet came to a stop as he slowly turned back to see the shadowy silhouette of a young woman, she was walking slowly towards him apparently limping slightly- what had happened?

Adrien had waited 10 years for this moment, and yet now it terrified him more than ever- who was she? Would she be disappointed it was him? What would she say when he revealed Hawk Moths identity?

He took another hesitant step closer as his heartbeat thundered around his ears "Mi'lady…is that you?" The young woman stepped closer until she was under the glow of the nearest lamp- and now, there was no mistaking who it was!

Marinette was sore and she was confused. As she slowly opened one eye against the gentle light above her, she quickly came to realise she was in the hospital. She recalled fleeing from Adrien's house in a panic and trying to drive home in haste so she could curl up alone and make sense of everything- but she never made it that far!

The roads were wet and so she had lost control of her car on one of the corners- added with the fact she was driving above speed in her agitated condition; she knew she was lucky.

Now fully awake, she cast her eyes over the only person who was in the room; Alya. She was sleeping in the nearby chair but was faced down on the edge of Marinette's bed. She could only feel warm affection for her friend as she realised how late it must have been.

Wincing from the pain, Marinette gently hopped from her bed and borrowed Alya's phone to check the time. She had expected the hour to be late, but what felt like a blow to her stomach was the date- she had been unconscious for 2 days! She was supposed to have met Cat Noir nearly 2 hours ago!

Hoping to slip back before Alya could wake up, she quickly pulled on the clothes in a bag she knew her parents would have probably brought for her.

Knowing it was a long shot that he would still be there- if he had even turned up at all, Marinette knew she still had to go! And so, she silently apologised to her best friend as she snuck out of the room and ran as fast as her injuries would allow her!

So many questions were buzzing around her mind, but she could not focus on them, she poured all her energy into running and baring with the pain that was screaming from her body as she pushed it to the limits.

The rain was falling once again but this was of no consequence to her, she simply needed to run with all her might! _Please Cat Noir, if you did remember, I hope you are still waiting for me! _

Slowing down as she reached their meeting place, her shoulders fell in disappointment, there was no one around- she had been too late! There was a sharp pain in her leg as she realised the stitches to one of her wounds had opened, the wetness of the blood was mixing with the rain making her feel uncomfortable.

Something in the distance caught her eye, there was a guy walking slowly. Grasping on to her last hope, she chased after him shouting loudly "hey! Hey Wait! Cat Noir? Cat Noir is it you!?"

The figure stopped and waited, then he turned around in her direction. Marinette approached him slowly as relief mixed with every emotion possible began coursing through her being with a slight grin he said "Mi'lady…is that you?"

Marinette could not see his face in the darkness, but she could clearly see his blonde hair. Fighting back the tears in her eyes she stepped closer into the light of the streetlamp "Hi Kitty…its me" he was quiet. He could see her from the light above her head- but she could not yet see him and now she was wondering why he had not yet spoken.

The pain in her body was making her feel unsteady and along with the building anticipation, her head was starting to spin slightly. Finally, he came closer though his voice cracked "Marinette?! You…Your Ladybug?!"

She didn't need to see his face; she knew the voice too well! Adrien joined her in the light with an unusually pale face "it _is _you! I can't believe it- I can't describe how awesome this is, your awake and your okay! Thank heavens!" he pulled her into a bone crushing hug that caused her eyes to water as her injuries screamed out in response.

This was all surreal, Adrien had been Cat Noir this entire time?! So many questions were still swimming around her head! Feeling her knees buckle under her she almost collapsed into a heap on the floor however Adrien's strong hands held on to her firmly.

With overwhelming emotions raging war within her, she looked at Adrien through tear-filled eyes and whispered "I can't do this!" her eyes fluttered slightly as she became limp in his arms- she had lost consciousness once more!


	9. Chapter 9

"Marinette! I woke up and she had vanished! Is she okay?!" Adrien cradled Marinette in his arms as he entered her room at the hospital.

With a reassuring smile he laid her in bed before slumping back in the nearby chair "it's ok Alya, she's asleep. I ran into her on the way back then she seemed a little unsteady still so I carried her here" of course he couldn't tell Alya the real reason why Marinette had left the hospital!

It was just too good to be true, Marinette had been Lady bug. Marinette, who was one of his closest friends growing up, was the woman who he had been in love with all this time.

Suddenly, Adrien felt his heart sink '_I'm in love with another boy' _Ladybug had told Cat Noir that she was in love with someone. Adrien could think of only one person who was close enough to Marinette.

Alya watched Adrien curiously as his shoulders dropped slightly- along with his smile "Adrien? What's wrong?" With a shake of his head he grabbed Marinette's hand gently and held it lovingly to his face "I could never replace Luka. She can never love me like she did him, I will never be enough"

Understanding dawned on her face as she looked from Adrien to Marinette "You know, I used to get so frustrated watching the two of you; Marinette was always so afraid to tell you how she really felt- and you, you were always _so dense!_"

Giggles escaped her as she watched Adrien's eyes grow wide in confusion "you mean?" Alya nodded her head furiously and threw her hands up in exasperation "Marinette won't thank me for saying this but you can consider me your fairy god mother- who wishes to help things along a little"

Pausing for a while to see if he had cottoned on yet, Alya grinned with her head now resting in her hands "still not caught on? Wow, you _are _dense. Marinette loved you to begin with! When you moved away without warning or even a goodbye, she was crushed. She convinced herself that she didn't really love you so she could move on. It was only once she had done that, she got with Luka"

Adrien wondered whether he could believe her words, not that Alya knew- but if that was the case it would mean that Adrien himself had been the one unknowingly stopping his own love!

He wanted to allow hope to blossom within him, he had realised almost immediately that Marinette had meant more to him than a simple '_fuck'_, however he refused to believe that he had become so entangled with her in the mere space of a week!

Somewhere inside he knew this wasn't true. He had always cared for Marinette, and though his love had always been pledged to Lady bug; he couldn't deny that Marinette had been the only person who had made him believe it was possible to move on. The discovery that they were one and the same merely meant that he fell in love with all of her!

"Adrien? Am I right in thinking that you are in love with her?" Unaware that Alya had been watching him closely the whole time, Adrien sighed in defeat- what was the point in denying his feelings for Marinette? To Alya- and to himself.

"Yes Alya, I believe I am. I'm just not sure if she is ready for me to love her yet. I have to confess to you; I think she may have realised it herself- that's why she fled my place and why she was in a hurry to get home! It…it was my fault she crashed!"

Listening as his voice cracked, Alya placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and shook her head "it isn't your fault! Marinette may have freaked, but not because she realised your feelings for her; I think its because she realised her feelings for you!"

Alya's eyes rested sadly on her best friend as she lay in the hospital bed "her fiancé died only a year ago- with that comes a ton of emotions; namely guilt. Whether it's ok to just fall in love with someone a year after your fiancé dies? Whether she is ready to fall in love again because of the fear that they too will leave her? All of these worries will be plaguing her and that's what made her run!"

Reassuring words though they were, Adrien knew he couldn't allow himself to hope that Marinette- his beloved Ladybug, loved him. Because when she finally woke up, she would learn of his betrayal. Will she still love him then? Adrien wondered.

Alya excused herself and kissed Marinette goodnight. She grinned at Adrien before hugging him tightly "listen Agreste. I'm rooting for you two- I always was! Just don't disappear on us again okay? Come see my husband some more too- he missed you. Good night"

Adrien had promised he too would get some rest, though now his mind was in overdrive as he watched his love sleep peacefully. It was fun reminiscing his days as Cat Noir and now adding Marinette to the picture.

He was anxious for her to wake up so that he could finally reveal his 10 year long secret. The guilt of his betrayal had welled up inside him so much over time, that he had considered many times over the years whether he would even be able to face Lady bug after so long.

It was nearly four thirty am when Marinette finally stirred. Adrien had barely slept a moment- mainly due to the fact he was in a chair, but also because his mind had been overly active!

She blinked at him several times before shaking her head and smiling widely at him "you're still here? Thank you, I'm glad I'm not alone" Adrien watched her nervously as he waited for her to fire questions at him regarding Cat Noir.

He waited, though the questions never came- nor did the subject even arise. Marinette sat up in her bed and reached under her pillow, she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and squeezed it in her hand tightly.

Before thinking about what he was doing, Adrien reached out to see what it was- guessing it was the same piece of paper that he had seen under her pillow. Marinette brusquely withdrew it from his grasp with her eyes locked on the paper "oh sorry! I was curious and didn't think about what I was doing!"

A small and awkward laugh escaped her however Adrien could tell that she was troubled "Marinette? Is everything okay? You haven't said a word about earlier" a small frown surfaced above her eyes "you mean the crash? I guess I haven't apologised for running away from your place- I guess I kinda freaked out a little huh?"

Still no mention of Cat Noir? Adrien leaned in a little with an intense stare as he wondered how best to broach the subject "You know what day it is right?" Allowing a moment to check the date on her phone, Marinette's face paled.

Her fists tightened around the note in response, and the Adrien had all the confirmation he needed as to what the paper in her hand was. With a slight grin his hand wrapped around hers that was holding his poem "_Our battle is over- though still not yet won" her eyes darted to him in shock._

_"What was that?!" He shook his head sadly with a bitter smile "that was my betrayal…__bugaboo" __he took the note from her hand and re read his words from 10 years previous- each word still held true in his heart._

_"I take it you don't remember earlier. You ran away from the hospital so that you could finally meet Cat Noir again after 10 years" though clearly surprised, she didn't seem opposed to the idea that he was Cat Noir. Her initial response had been less than desirable however- this worried Adrien still._

_"I thought it had been a dream! I can't believe that you were Cat Noir! But what do you mean by your betrayal?" _

_Her large inquisitive eyes were beautiful and perhaps rather selfishly, Adrien wanted to claim her one more time before she hated him forever- though he knew it was not the time nor the place._

_With eyes full of fire, he leaned in so that his mouth almost touched hers. He wondered if she would grow angry if he was to advance on her so soon after she had woken up._

_"There is so much I need to tell you my bugaboo- but before any of that, I need to tell you; Marinette I love you, Cat Noir loved Lady bug you know that- but Adrien also fell in love with Marinette and knowing that they are the same- brings me so much joy!"_

_His mouth pressed to hers gently before he pulled away "I promise I will tell you everything, but I can't right now; call me insecure but I am afraid you will kick me into the dirt! I know you're in no condition to kick my butt so it wouldn't be fair to tell you now while you're not capable of doing so!"_

_She had been quiet and listened intently, however now she simply couldn't speak due to the lump in her throat. Keeping the tears at bay, Marinette finally allowed herself to speak "Adrien, I don't know what you did that makes you think I could ever be mad at you but I do know this; I trusted Cat Noir and I loved Adrien- No I __love __Adrien too. You can be truthful with me because I know it could never change how I feel about you!"_

_Adrien wondered whether this would still be the case when she finally found out. With a small chuckle he sat back in his chair "very well, I will tell you; about how I betrayed Ladybug my partner- how I betrayed you!"_


	10. Chapter 10

He could see it in her eyes; unwavering loyalty to her partner- to Adrien. This reassurance was enough to allow him to share the pain in his heart. Sensing a long tale at hand, Marinette pulled back the covers and climbed into his lap.

"Marinette, I often used to envy the bonds between you and your family and friends. Thanks to you, Nino and the others I had found great friends- however I have never truly had what you would call a warm family environment! I know you love your family and would do anything for them, and I know my actions cannot be condoned through such reasons- nor can Hawkmoths; but I hope you can at least try to understand."

Adrien rested his head on hers and closed his eyes as he once again called on the past- though now it would be spoken aloud rather than through haunting images in his mind, with clouded eyes he recalled the events of that night.

_Cat Noir watched as his lady once again fled into the night before her transformation faded. Would he ever get to know the person behind the mask? After taking a moment to admire the view below him, Cat Noir decided he too should head back._

_Hawk moth had been getting stronger, his tactics were even becoming gradually more cunning, how much longer would they need to fight him? Would they eventually win? It wasn't that Cat Noir was opposed to his being a hero, but while Hawk moth was still a danger to them, it would never be safe for him and Ladybug to reveal their identities to one another._

_As usual, Cat Noir had escaped through his bedroom window- leaving it open for him to climb back through upon his return, however tonight that would seemingly prove difficult!_

_Feeling his stomach squirm uncomfortably, he wondered why the window was now shut! This could only mean that his father was now undoubtedly aware that he had left the house. _

"_Plagg, Claws in!" Adrien allowed his kwamii to hide comfortably inside his pocket before opening his front door and preparing himself for the harsh scolding from his father!_

_However, he had not expected no welcome at all! Why wasn't his father waiting at the top of the stairs for him? Or Natalie? The gorilla? What was going on?!_

_The nearby door opened, and Natalie emerged with a small smile as she addressed Adrien "Your father is waiting for you in his study" responding with only a nod, he knocked on his father's door._

_As always, Gabriel was simply staring at the portrait of Adrien's mother as he entered the room. Without even waiting for the door to close, his father spoke over his shoulder "where have you been, Adrien?" _

_His voice was quiet and calm- somehow this only gave Adrien more cause for concern! "I…I was just…" Gabriel shook his head and turned around with a wide smile on his face! "You needn't bother lying to me Adrien, I'm not mad. In fact, I have no right to be mad, as I am guilty of the same crime after all!"_

_A shadowy feeling had settled in the pit of his stomach! His father hadn't always been so distant, but in the past few years he was not the father Adrien remembered him to be "what crime is that father?"_

_Natalie appeared once again, this time she held a small remote in her hand. The nearby screen turned on and Adrien watched in horror as Cat Noir jumped from his window and into the night! _

"_The crime of hiding our other selves from each other, you see I recently saw fit to increase security for our safety; I never imagined that one of my enemies was inside my walls the whole time" his fingers pressed against the portrait to reveal a hidden hole in front of it._

_Adrien was afraid, he was afraid to add it all up because somewhere inside he knew what it would amount to! Obediently, he followed his father into the hole- where the two of them stood in silence while the elevator took them down to whatever was waiting down below._

_The room was dimly lit, though through the darkness there was an eerie glow! Adrien walked towards it slowly- before becoming paralysed in shock._

_He was stood in a small garden; white butterflies were lazily fluttering around- but the most concerning thing was what was in the middle of it all; his mother! _

_Emilie Agreste was seemingly asleep beneath the glass, at least he hoped she was only asleep! Anger boiled throughout him as he turned to his father "What is this!? Release her!" _

_Gabriel glanced longingly at his wife and Adrien immediately understood that he was not to blame "If only I could son, if only I could! I am so pleased to discover you are Cat Noir because, surely you will no longer resist me and hand over your miraculous- now you know my plight?!"_

_Hawkmoth was now before Adrien and he wanted to be horrified, but somehow the shock was overwritten with small relief, he felt as his father did- though enemies, could they now reach a peaceful solution?_

"_You would have me hand over my miraculous so, you can revive mother? You wouldn't need to Akumatise anyone else?" Hawkmoth nodded eagerly "you see son? I didn't do those terrible things because I wanted to! It is the _only _way to save Emilie!"_

_Adrien knew his miraculous wasn't enough, he would also need lady bug's- but would she ever agree? He already knew the answer- no. No matter what, their powers could never be allowed to be combined for a wish- because the price was too steep. _

"_Father, Lady bug would never agree to hand over her Miraculous- not even to Cat Noir! She has never trusted me with her identity" Adrien wanted nothing more than to revive his mother- but not with the power of the miraculous- wasn't there another way? _

_Hawkmoth kneeled and lowered his head "I beg you Adrien, you must secure the Lady bug Miraculous no matter what! I can't give up on Emilie- nor can I continue to fight you knowing you're my own son!" _

_What could he do?! Hawk moth- his enemy, was in front of him however it was also his father! Could he really betray Lady bug to help his father and mother? Slowly, he shook his head "father…I can't do it! I just can't" _

_His father's arms surrounded him- for the first time in a long while and Adrien finally understood the source of his father's coldness- Emilie was his warmth, yet to Adrien; Lady bug was his only source of warmth too "Adrien, its ok- of course you can do it! Your mother's life depends on it!"_

_Falling to his knees, Adrien forced himself to meet the intense gaze of his father "father! I can't; I love her! I can't betray her!"_

Marinette held on to Adrien's hand as it squeezed onto the chair tightly "Adrien, its okay! You didn't betray me! I gave my miraculous back- you didn't agree to take it!" Refusing to look at her, Adrien shook his head once "I wouldn't be so sure!"

_Sensing that only Gabriel could talk sense into his son, Hawkmoth de-transformed "I see, I'm asking a lot son- making you choose between the one you love and the woman who brought you into this world. Didn't you say you don't know her true identity- how can you be so sure you love her?!"_

_Adrien was sure, he didn't need her name or see her face- he loved her soul; no mask could hide that! "Trust me father, I know. I have an idea- if you will listen? I do not wish to fight you and I want to save mother- however I do not wish to betray Ladybug-if I can help it!"_

_His father nodded once- he was willing to listen. Adrien held his hands together desperately as he offered his solution "give me 10 years! I will study abroad in whichever medical school is the best and I will devote everything I have- I will do whatever is necessary to save mother, without the need for the miraculous!"_

_Gabriel rose to his feet and looked at Emilie "you expect me to wait 10 years for her? What if you fail?" Adrien pictured the face of his love in her mask and sighed woefully._

"_I expect you to wait 10 years for her just as I will wait 10 years before I see Lady bug; if I fail father- I will do as you ask and I will return to claim the Ladybug Miraculous for you" Adrien prayed it wouldn't come to that though!_

_There was a moment of silence as Gabriel pondered over Adrien's proposal "one more question son; why 10 years?" Shadows of despair settled into Adrien's face as he responded "because if I fail, I will need to betray my only love. I hope that 10 years is enough for my heart to forget the love I have for her- but if I succeed, we will no longer need the Miraculous and I can return to her before then- I hope!" _

Marinette shuffled uncomfortably in Adrien's lap as a small silence came between them. She knew she was afraid to hear his answer, but she had to ask! "You failed- didn't you?" He remained silent but Marinette still refused to lose faith in her partner!

"You wrote 'Our battle is over though still not yet won' I cannot believe that I have been betrayed- nor that you will betray me, I believe the real reasoning behind those words is that you still have hope that we can settle this without fighting- and without betraying me; that this isn't over!"

His face stiffened as his body began to slightly tremble "you still refuse to see that I am a traitor? True; I haven't taken your miraculous, nor do I plan to. Believe it or not, even in 10 years- my love for Ladybug- for you. It never faltered- not like my resolve did. But I still left, I gave in to my own weakness and rather than turning over Hawkmoth and ending this thing properly, I hid his identity from you and ran with my tail between my legs!"

Adrien placed Marinette back into the bed and walked away from her with his hands curled up into balls "Even now, my father is using the butterfly miraculous to follow me to make sure I follow through on my promise! He is waiting for me to deliver it to him even as we speak! On top of that he now knows your identity thanks to my stupidity- still think you haven't been betrayed!?"

Adrien sat down in shame as tears once again fell from Marinette's eyes, however she calmly walked to him and cradled him lovingly in her arms "Adrien, you were seventeen! Your father had put a huge burden on your shoulders and asked the impossible of you! You know we can't give in to him and allow him to combine our miraculous! I'm sorry about your mother- really I am, but that wasn't your fault and if you couldn't revive her or use the miraculous- it still isn't your fault!"

How could she make him see that she didn't hate him? How could she ease his suffering? "I only regret that you had to endure this burden alone- for 10 years! I don't believe you ever intended to betray me- isn't that why you chose such a long timeframe? You weren't hoping to forget your love for me, rather the promise you made to your father- in the end he is the one you have betrayed"

He chuckled quietly as he allowed his head to rest once more on her "you're right Marinette, I may have meant the promise at the time- but even then, I never imagined I would fail. I was arrogant and truly believed it would never come to this. My father was supposed to have retired as Hawkmoth- you see he has been ill, I didn't imagine he was strong enough to use the Miraculous, I naively believed it was safe to return to your side and that the promise could be forgotten because he wasn't strong enough to make me follow through on it- but I was wrong!"

Marinette's eyes opened inquisitively while Adrien marvelled at just how beautiful she was when her curious side shone through "why are you so sure he is watching you Adrien? How can you be sure you were wrong?"

With a deep intake of breath Adrien stroked one of the cuts that ran down her cheek sadly "because he saved you when you crashed, his butterfly was watching and so he knew to call for help!"

_**Hi everyone, I want to thank you all for reading and for your wonderful comments! I know there wasn't much sunshine and rainbows in this chapter but don't worry I'm positive that some fun is on the way **____** please continue reading and commenting and I'm loving the numbers of favourites and followers I'm getting- I hope it continues to grow because it helps me and my writing to continue to grow in confidence! Bye for now!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Marinette could hardly believe it all, Hawkmoth was Adrien's father. Somehow, she didn't have any difficulty in believing this, she could remember him from the occasions she visited Adrien in her teens, his personality certainly fit the criteria.

"Adrien, do you think your father knows you intend to betray him? What will happen then?" Adrien had told his father that he would keep his miraculous safe until the event in which he possibly failed arrived- he didn't tell his father what he had really done with it though.

"I can't say if he ever trusted me to keep my end of the bargain, I told you; at first I meant it because I was arrogant enough to believe I wouldn't fail" Adrien's hand reached for hers and allowed their fingers to intertwine lovingly.

"My outlook changed when I said goodbye to you however, I visited Master Fu and I gave him my miraculous. I told him that he was never to return it to me- because there was the chance, I would be asking for it back under duress from Hawkmoth. I told him to only ever return it to Ladybug".

Checking his watch, Adrien sighed sleepily "It's late bugaboo, you should really get some sleep you know. We can talk more tomorrow" Adrien wanted nothing more than to take her away from it all, to relive their day in bed forevermore, but they both had a duty to stop Hawkmoth; because surely he would retaliate to his son's betrayal and this time Adrien wouldn't run away.

"You won't leave me, will you?" His eyes sparkled like the gorgeous emeralds they were, as he kissed her tenderly and replied, "never again!" She pulled back the covers so he could squeeze next to her. With a supportive arm around her, she curled into him and allowed sleep to take her once again.

When she woke up, she was alone, and in her hand was her poem from Cat Noir though now it had a fresh verse on the back.

_To she who holds my heart, _

_She who came to me-_

_Even after 10 years apart,_

_Mask now gone,_

_We shall carry on,_

_My dearest Marinette,_

_This time the fight,_

_I swear on my love for you,_

_It shall now be won._

10 years, was she ready to be Ladybug again after 10 years? Adrien said his father was ill; could he really be strong enough to return as Hawkmoth?

Holding the note up and re-reading the words, Marinette was able to draw the strength from her love's words- yes if necessary, she would take up her role as Ladybug once more!

Rifling through her bag, Marinette found her phone and opened a new message '_thank you for my new verse kitty, I hope I will be discharged from the hospital today!' _

Once she had changed into her own clothes, she noticed the flashing light on her phone. With a smile she opened Adrien's response _'You're most welcome Mi'lady, sorry I left, I needed to change and shower. I hope you are discharged today…I am most looking forward to more pillow talk with you, in a less cramped space!'_

Pillow talk? That sounded perfect, a warm feeling swelled within her- fate really had helped her broken heartstrings, fate had made her Lady bug and Adrien Cat Noir!

Thankfully, the doctors signed her discharge papers before lunchtime, after a quick call to her parents and Alya, Marinette packed her bag and began to dial for a taxi- before her phone rang first "your carriage awaits Mi'lady"still holding the phone to her ear, she ran from the building to see a gorgeous black car waiting for her- with green eyes peering through the driver's window.

"Nice ride, thanks for the lift" Marinette's hands held her knees tightly as Adrien drove away. With a sideways glance, he held on to her hand that was closest "are you okay?"

She was seemingly struggling with something; however, she quickly turned to him and took a deep breath "I'm sorry to ask this but please can we go to the graveyard?" Despite his clear surprise, he agreed and changed direction.

When they arrived, Adrien opened her door with a small smile "I shall stay here- give you some privacy" quickly, Marinette shook her head and pulled him by his hand "no, I need you to come too- there is something I need to say to you both!"

Marinette kneeled in front of Luka's grave, her eyes looked glossy, however she restrained the tears. Adrien stood protectively behind her, however she signalled for him to sit.

"Adrien, the reason I brought you here; is because yesterday, you told me you love me. I never responded because I could only focus on the information you gave me regarding Hawkmoth. But now you deserve an answer- I need to respond to your feelings before we assume our powers again"

Adrien didn't need her to tell him why, should things go wrong, at least they would know the other's feelings.

"Before I answer you, I needed to bring you here- this is where my fiancé lies. If I were to accept your love- you need to know that I will always hold a special place for him, he is a part of my past that I don't want to escape. At times it may still pain me, I may still cry in my sleep for him- can you accept me in that state? If so, I wish to stay by your side forever, Luka is my past and I want you to be my future!"

Adrien already knew his answer "Marinette, I love you! Your past is not a sin and I am blessed to even share a portion of your heart!" With respect, Adrien held a gentle hand on the stone "Please rest easy my friend- will you allow me to protect her in your place?"

Marinette led Adrien back to his car by the hand, before getting in she turned to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips gently lowered on to his "I love you Adrien, whiskers and all!"

Adrien knew it was only a matter of time before his father knew he was betraying him- if he didn't know already! Before they entered the fight against Hawkmoth once again, Adrien wanted a final day with his lady before their final battle.

Carrying Marinette up to his room, he lowered her on to the bed before losing himself in her sweet kisses. He had faith that all would be well, however a shadowy feeling was haunting him- something told him they had a difficult time ahead of them.

Her soft hands cradled his face as he held her close. Her eyes gazed into his, like bottomless pools of water shimmering in the moonlight- they remained still and didn't move away as he pulled her clothes from her body and ran his hands over every inch of her silky skin.

The moans that escaped her lips as he pulled her on to him, enticed the predator within him- he wanted to be rough, just as she had seemingly liked it. However, he knew her injuries were still far from healed and so he allowed himself to ease into her more tenderly and gently.

The slow rhythm was enjoyable and endearing- however he could sense it wasn't enough, she was feeling teased and impatient. With no regard for her injuries, she pulled him close to her and begged into his ears with a desperate whisper "please Adrien, I need more!"

She crumbled into his embrace and kissed him gently. They had made love once again, it had evolved from the simple quick fuck at the business meeting- to lifelong and absolute love, in little over one week.

Adrien's finger was tracing up and down her arm lightly as they spoke idly about their lives in their time apart. It turned out that Adrien wasn't suited for medical school, he studied hard and tried his utmost- however he could never reach the perfect grade that was required to enter his university of choice.

He had then decided to focus on his career as a model instead and invest all his earnings into hiring experts to try and help his mother- though none of them had any solutions. On top of all that his father had then become ill, however he refused to see any doctors or receive any treatment!

Adrien knew it was because he simply wanted their attention to be solely on restoring his mother, but he still worried for his father. Despite being Hawkmoth, Adrien could never forget the love he had for his father and he couldn't deny that this worried him slightly- he would need to put aside his feelings if the time for a fight came.

As though she could hear his trail of thoughts, Marinette looked at him solemnly "Adrien, I hope we can end this amicably with your father. I still have hope that we can save your mother! I will maintain hope that we won't have to fight your father or lose your mother!"

With a small sniff, Adrien closed his eyes as he buried his head into Marinette. His hand grasped onto hers and with a deep sigh he responded "I hope you're right Marinette, I hope you're right!"


	12. Chapter 12

The night was calm and still and the peacefulness that surrounded them, almost made it too easy to forget the danger that lay inevitably ahead. Marinette was sleeping soundly in the protective cocoon of Adrien's loving embrace- too soundly, which only made him wonder if her mind had truly recovered from its despair.

Despite hoping this, he knew that couldn't be true, the only reason for her to be sleeping so deeply must have been exhaustion- she had been through a lot! The protective cocoon tightened around her, as Adrien's heart painfully ached from her grief and suffering.

Though he knew more was to come, but how could he stop his father without needing her- no Ladybugs help? Once again gazing into her peacefully sleeping face, he lowered her head to the pillow and sneaked away from their embrace.

He failed to see just how he could end it all by himself- but he had to try! Tiptoeing across the room to his coat, Adrien pulled his phone out and slipped through the door before heading to somewhere private.

As he pressed 'call' and waited for an answer, he noted how his heart still hammered nervously against his chest while he disobeyed his father's orders- it was now ingrained into his very being to be intimidated by his father, so it seemed.

"Adrien? Have you got it? Do you have the miraculous yet?" His head lowered guiltily, he fully intended to betray his father, but even now there was still a part of Adrien that was afraid "No…I, she doesn't have it anymore. It was given back to the guardian of the Miraculous and now he has vanished."

Gabriel was silent for a moment and Adrien could already envision his disapproving look as he considered this, however before he could respond Adrien cut in once more "you promised me you wouldn't use the miraculous again- not while you are ill! I know you have been watching me- I saw your butterfly!"

There was a small chuckle through the phone as Gabriel finally spoke "ask yourself Adrien; where would your girlfriend be right now if I hadn't? Besides, I needed to be sure you weren't serious when you told her you plan to betray me! We had a deal- now see to your side of it or I shall certainly back track on mine!"

Surely, he wouldn't! Adrien didn't know the true extent of his illness, but he certainly knew that his father wasn't strong enough to use it anymore! His eyes lowered as he considered what to do next "Father…it isn't a question of whether I am betraying you or not- I can't do as you ask regardless; I told you the Miraculous' guardian has disappeared!"

Alarm bells were now screaming throughout his very soul as Gabriel laughed calmly "very well, that leaves me no choice but to make him re-appear, when he sees that Hawkmoth has returned, I am sure he will gladly seek out help again! You have already revoked your end of the deal anyway Adrien- weren't you supposed to forget your love for Ladybug?"

A small smile tugged at his mouth as he responded "it was stupid to think that I could ever forget my love for her- after all, I am your son! Tell me father, in these 10 years, did you forget your love for mother?"

A moment of silence followed until Gabriel laughed darkly "I see, you intend to abandon the woman who brought you into the world. I waited 10 years at your request, and this is how you repay me, very well…you leave me no choice- goodbye Adrien; you were once my greatest achievement- now my biggest disappointment!"

Adrien's voice cracked through his pain "father wait! I…." the phone cut dead. Adrien desperately dialled his father's number again; however, it fell dead before it even rang. Dread was now filling him up quickly, he already knew what desperate measures his father would take to bring his wife back- Adrien only wished there was another way.

Marinette was still asleep as he entered the room. Adrien sat beside her so he could see her peaceful face, if only it could remain that way- as with every pleasant dream, it would have to end when they woke up.

Allowing her sweet dreams, a short while longer Adrien laid beside her and held her close, wondering how much longer he would need to wait before they could finally be allowed to be together in peace.

Her arms sleepily found him and pulled him closer. He wanted to allow her embrace to hold him forever- to be frozen in time so he would never have to lose her- or his father. With a heavy sigh, he kissed her forehead gently and stroked her hair to gently wake her.

Eyes only partly opened, Marinette shuffled closer to him as the covers fell from her shoulders exposing her breasts. Unexplainable anxiety was overpowering Adrien, somehow the fear that everything that he had finally gained in the past 7 days after 10 long years, was going to vanish, was drawing him into an inescapable void.

His's hands moved down to caress her soft cheeks- lips inching closer to hers as he desperately held on to hope that she wasn't going to fade away under his touch.

Marinette could sense the urgency behind his kiss, his grip on her had become frantic and firm and she felt unsettled. Taking his face in her hands, she pulled her lips from his and placed her forehead against his "Adrien- what is it? What's wrong?!"

He remained silent however he shook his head slowly and pulled her closer seeking more contact. Marinette threw her arms around his neck as her eyes stung "you're worrying me- seriously, what is the matter?"

Gasping as his lips claimed hers once again, her hands grabbed his shoulders, but she had given in. Finally, he began to speak- albeit in between further rushed and lip crushing kisses "I just realise how much I love you…how scared I am that I will lose you again…how I never want you to leave my sight or my side…how I never want you to have to be ladybug again because it scares the shit outa me that something bad may happen to you!"

Her lips lowered to his neck. Adrien felt the warmth of her breath as she gasped against his skin breathlessly "I'm not going anywhere! Nothing can happen to me as long as I have my partner by my side!"

A loud moan escaped her as his hands ran through her hair before he gently tugged on it to expose her neck. Dragging his lips down her perfect skin to her breasts, he wondered just how long he had to be able to spend his time with her like this before Hawkmoth returned.

Marinette pushed against him and pinned his arms above his head as she straddled him with a triumphant grin. Unwilling to wait any longer, she lowered herself onto him and began rolling her hips- quickly picking up the pace. Adrien's hands gripped her waist tightly so that he could pull her onto him harder.

This was what he would fight for- he would fight for her; he would fight for their future together! His newfound confidence in their success quickly fired him up as he thrusted against her grinding hips harder and faster. He was eager to please her- and return the pleasure she gave to him in equal measure.

As he brought her to climax, he could feel her tightening around him and the tensing of her thighs as she cried out desperately into his ears. His own release soon followed and scarcely sparing a minute to revel in their contentedness, Adrien threw Marinette over his shoulder and ran into his wardrobe.

Giggling madly Marinette patted his back questioningly "hey…what's up-we going somewhere?" Adrien quickly set her on her feet, and with a quick tap to her naked behind he winked with a wide grin "get dressed quickly- we're going to go get our Miraculous back!"

**So sorry about the delay, had a mad week and found out im going to be a mama ag****ain so excited! (im 25 haha!) I love watching Miraculous with my daughter and disney etc! I've always kept waiting for the reveal and I love the relationship between Ladybug and cat noir so combine that with my love of writing and fan fiction happens XD! As always thank you all for reading and commenting/following/favoriting etc- it really makes me happy! Bye for now!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**So sorry for the huge delay! I have been a very busy bee moving house and offices and I'm now 30 weeks pregnant so I'm also very tired! Happy to announce that I'm having a little boy and we are naming him Luka James ;-) Any way I thank you all for your patience and hope you enjoy.**_

_Getting their Miraculous back? _Marienette wasn't sure she was ready to become Ladybug again…it had been so long could she do it?

Whether she could or couldn't was irrelevant for Adrien was now unashamedly carrying her over his shoulder towards his car- ignoring her protests.

"I'm not sure I can do it again! I'm not 17 anymore!" Heart dancing as Adrien flashed her a very Cat Noir-ish smile, Marinette's head sagged against his back in defeat as he chuckled boyishly "relax…how hard can it be to have superpowers again? I'll bet it will be like riding a bike!"

Only a short while later, they found themselves standing in the front of a boarded up building. A sense of foreboding settled over Marinette as she peered inside the run down abandoned building.

Her eyes were fearful as she peered at the cracked boards covering the dirty windows, she had already known that Master Fu wasn't here but neither did she know where he was to be found "you don't think…?"

Adrien didn't allow her to finish the sentence… he couldn't. Abruptly shaking his head in disbelief, he proceeded to pulling forcefully on the handle of the locked door.

"No! There is no way he could be gone!" With a loud crack, the door finally gave way and Adrien rushed inside unable to hide his growing frustration.

Marinette stepped into the room sheepishly as Adrien carelessly threw dusty and forgotten items around the room as though hoping the miraculous box was hidden beneath them.

"What do we do now Marinette?! Damn it!" She winced as his fist hammered down on a nearby table. The Adrien she knew had always been so calm and in control, it was concerning to see him lose it like this.

Quietly, she approached him and gently placed her hand on his "hey, don't worry- we will be fine. We will figure this out" the truth was, she had already known Master Fu was no longer here.

Every so often when she was feeling particularly lost or down, her feet would carry her here, but seeing the hope and confidence in Adrien's eyes as he excitedly- and abruptly, carried her from his room, she didn't have the heart to tell him Master Fu had long since disappeared.

His arm relaxed under her touch and he slumped into a nearby chair with a loud sigh "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost it like that. My Father knows that I have turned against him- against Hawkmoth. I truly have no idea how I can save my Mother but now I am also at risk of losing my Father too!"

It was only then did Marinette spy a scrap of paper sticking out from underneath Andrien's foot she leaned in to read it- S_ome miracles aren't miracles, just simply the universe claiming praise for your own hard efforts- but now you know the secret, you no longer need to look to the heavens for a solution! _

Marinette nodded in understanding with a small smile as she lifted the paper and inspected it closely, she recognised the Handwriting. No doubt Master Fu knew they would once again come looking for the Miraculous.

"What does it mean Marinette?" Turning away from him, she slowly headed for the door signalling for them to leave.

"It means that we don't need the Miraculous to solve this and that we are supposed to figure it out ourselves. I am sure Master Fu left that note for us because he doesn't believe that having our powers will solve the problem."

Adrien did not follow her, he remained rooted to the spot in disbelief "how are we supposed to defeat Hawkmoth without them?!"

It wasn't going to be easy, but it was never going to be- Hawkmoth was Adrien's father. The difficulty was not through a lack of skill or ability; it was because of love and family.

They didn't need their powers because they weren't fighting a villain anymore- in order to succeed they needed to acknowledge that it wasn't Hawkmoth they needed to confront; it was Adrien's father. Cat Noir wasn't the answer, Adrien was- but now Marinette needed to make him see it.

"Lets head back for now, there is nothing for us here- okay?"

Marinette knew Adrien had only followed her begrudgingly; he remained silent for a long while after they had made it back to his room and simply sat on the edge of his bed with a deep frown on his face.

Unable to cope with the dark atmosphere any longer Marinette sat beside him and leaned her head against his with a small sigh.

"Listen…you need to go to your father. Cat Noir isn't the answer. All of your life you have allowed your father to control you and hold too much power over you. Cat Noir allowed you to experience the freedom you needed; but now you need to take that freedom for yourself- Cat Noir showed you the way and now Adrien has to take the lead."

Marinette closed her eyes and waited patiently for her words to reach him. After a short while, he wordlessly stood and offered her his hand. For a moment she wondered if she hadn't been able to convey the message after all, however a warm smile appeared on his face as he led her from the room.

"You are right, I have to face my Father. I was trying to run away again by becoming Cat Noir because its easier to hate the villain Hawkmoth then to have to confront my own Father".

It seemed he was once again heading out of the house but wasn't offering an explanation. "Adrien? Where are we going now do you have a plan?" Once again he had fallen into a prolonged silence but now it was starting to irritate Marinette.

She followed faithfully behind him as he led her to his car and opened the passenger door "where are you taking me Adrien?" With a loud sigh and a small smile he gently prompted her to sit before taking the seat behind the wheel.

It was only once he started driving that he finally spoke "I'm sorry, I know what I need to do- but it means that I need to leave you behind once more. I'm not sure how long for this time, I hope to resolve this and return as soon as I can... I am taking you home".

That was why he had been so silent! Marinette struggled against the door angrily "no! Stop the car! Please Adrien you don't need to do this alone! I will go with you!"

Images of her time alone after Luka died were haunting her brain and a new fear was settling in. The short time since Adrien had returned had been the happiest she had felt for too long- she was unwilling to return to those days she spent alone grieving.

Panic had now taken hold of her, she wouldn't allow him to leave her behind! Desperate to think of a way to make him stop- she did the only thing she knew he would definitely respond to.

Adrien's attention was stolen away from the road as Marinette began removing her clothing- apparently not bothered by the fact that she was clearly visible in the front seat of his car! "What are you doing?! Are you crazy?! Put your shirt back on!"

The triumphant grin that spread across her face as she continued, sparked a strange delight within him- this woman sent him beyond over the edge! Abruptly, Adrien swerved the car to one side of the road onto the grassy field nearby.

Swearing loudly to the sky as he left the car, he slammed the drivers door behind him and jumped into the back seat- before dragging Marinette from her seat to join him in the back.

Mercilessly, he pushed her down and began to frantically kiss her neck. Her defiance, her fierceness- it had all been too much.

Marinette couldn't help it, this strong and assertive Adrien brought out the very depths of her lust and apparently she did the same for him. He began to thrust wildly into her and she did not care that he was being so rough that her moans would be heard from anyone within a moderate radius- it felt good to let him hear what he was doing to her.

This frenzied sex they were now carelessly having in the back of Adrien's car was the very definition of sheer, carnal bliss- but was it enough to tempt Adrien to change his mind?

They changed back into their clothes wordlessly while they marveled over what had just happened. Finally, Marinette sat back in her seat and looked his way "so, are you ready to talk about this and allow me an input?"

She allowed him to place an arm around her and waited as he placed a gentle kiss on her head before she looked questioningly up at him.

"Marinette, I never said I meant to be gone a long time- perhaps a few weeks? I don't know how long it will take to reason with him- or if he will even see me. I do know that I need to see him alone; he is a private person and bringing in anyone else will only anger him because he will only see it as interfering".

The car roared into life as Adrien reattached his seat belt. Marinette could see it on his face- his mind was set.


End file.
